The Queen of Sin: The Untold Adventures of King Sinbad
by haylo4ever
Summary: It's King Sinbad's birthday and it's full of surprise. A sister, a runaway queen, a magician, and a former leader of assassins - adventures await the handsome king of Sindria in an original Magi story you never heard of - The Queen of Sin: The Untold Adventures of King Sinbad. Rated T for language and actions. NOT spoiler free.
1. Prologue

_**Haylo, this is an original Magi story from Yours Truly, haylo4ever. Updates should be weekly hopefully! Please let me know if you see this story published by anyone besides me, haylo4ever. Enjoy and review!**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Sinbad thought he was good with women. He also thought he was good with assassins. But ever since settling down after his most recent adventure, with the troublesome threesome, all that greatness he had mastered over the many years seemed to be flushed down the toilet. It was quite sad, really, him being extremely skillful and suave with the female gender. Especially when a mysterious women dressed in a black cloak drops down in the middle of his birthday feast with his closest friends (the Eight Generals, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Aladdin) with the intent to kill. He predicted it was a woman he had possibly offended and was determined seek revenge by murdering him. She had dropped down quite suddenly and albeit quietly from god-knows-where.

The king of Sindria was surprised Masrur had not sensed the presence of the women earlier. But then again, the big Fanalis was devoted to stuffing his face full of the scrumptious feast. Sinbad decided this woman must be pretty wise to drop in during a meal, but not too wise to drop in the middle of twelve powerful people. She either was extremely powerful at what she does or extremely crazy. Sinbad hoped it was the latter.

Ja'far, being the closest to Sinbad, and Masrur, who quickly abandoned his consumption of smoked goose, stood up ready to defend their king; not that they had to. Sinbad's reputation as the High King of the Seven Seas was not to be taken lightly, although he was also known to be the Ladykiller of the Seven Seas (but that's a different story). He could smoke everyone in the room right now if he so pleased.

The rest of the Generals rose too, along with his guests. The Generals knew not to make a move unless instructed so or if the intruder made any murderous move towards their king.

"What do you want?" Sinbad asked, observing cloaked figure crouched in front of him. He could only tell it was a woman by the slenderness underneath the cloak, and the one large honey-golden eye framed by long lashes staring back into his amber ones under the hood. He wondered if he had seen that golden eye before, in case it indeed was a woman he knew, but his memory failed him. But then again, there was that situation when the princess of the Kou Empire thought he had defiled her, but it was revealed it was her retainer's fault. "If you've come to harm the people of Sindria, you won't get away with it unscathed." He finished, taking a quick sip of wine, just to add flair to his little speech.

"My my, what a good king." The woman spoke after a slight pause. "I've come to do no harm, really." She paused again, rising and throwing back the hood, revealing dark purple hair pulled into a high ponytail with a long sweeping bang covering her left eye. She had similar earrings to the king, though they were a copper color with a bright blue gem hanging in the middle. With amused smile on her pretty face she continued. "I've only come to see my brother and ask for assistance."

And Sinbad almost spit his wine out.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Wow~ I didn't expect to get reviews on this story yet, nonetheless I'm extremely grateful, virtual hugs! Because I've already pre-written several chapters and because I can't wait to see the reactions, I will publish Chapter 1 today. XO!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The woman seemed to be staring right at him, and Sinbad wondered how he had come to have a sister. Quickly swallowing the wine that almost left his mouth, he thought about the options. She seemed to be the same age as him and uncannily looked somewhat like him, but the king didn't think any of his parents would have cheated on each other, they had been very faithful and loved each other. But people never failed to surprise him.

Speaking of which, as these thoughts flew through his mind, Ja'far cleared his throat. _Good,_ Sinbad thought. _Let Ja'far deal with this._ Ja'far gave a nervous look around and said,

"Hello…sister."

If he had wine in his mouth, the king would have spit it out. He wasn't the only one, as the rest of the Generals gaped at the former assassin. Aladdin voiced their thoughts.

"I didn't know you had a sister, Mister Ja'far."

"Nor did I." Sinbad muttered under his breath, not wanting to reveal that he thought she was talking about him. Ja'far's face turned slightly red and he quickly sat down, everyone else following his lead.

"She's not my real sister." He mumbled. Sinbad raised an eyebrow. "She's just the older daughter of the family I was adopted into. She's... the leader of the assassins I used to be part of." Sinbad was glad he nailed the fact that this woman had an aura that could kill.

The woman spoke again. " _Was_ the leader." She smirked. "We disbanded after you left us Ja'far." Ja'far flinched. "But it wasn't your doing, it was mine. We could've continued on, but I decided it wasn't worth it. I was tired of living in the darkness, shadows, and blood. I also wanted our fellow comrades to experience light."

"A woman like you should never be hidden in the dark. You are the essence of light." Sinbad interjected before Ja'far could speak. He couldn't help it, he was entranced by that one golden eye and longed to see both of them. The Generals rolled their eyes at their king's smooth words and the same thought rolled through everyone's mind. _Here he goes again._

"Still the flirt as ever Sin." The woman rolled her eyes too, shocking the Generals and the three guests at her lack of formality and not swooning at his words. Sinbad was surprised too and guessed that she was actually here to kill him. His surprised look made her smirk. "Don't tell me you don't remember me."

"We've met?" The king blurted out, mentally flinching at her sharp look. He might as well submit to the fact he will be dead very soon. "I mean, it's been so long…" He quickly fumbled for her name. "Uh… Calista?"

Ja'far made a choking noise. "You didn't…"

The woman laughed. "Take it easy Ja'far. Although I may look like her, that's Ja'far and my mother's name. I wasn't aware of the fact you had met her."

"Of course." Sinbad said smoothly. "She's a wonderful woman. And I did nothing to her." Sinbad glared as Ja'far made another choking noise. "Now enlighten me, what was your name?"

"You really don't remember?" She asked.

"I don't. Did we really meet?" Sinbad challenged.

"Of course. You freed me from my imprisonment from Aum Madura, although at that time you probably would not have recognized me." The woman's eye darkened. "However, before that, I had journeyed with you on your trip throughout the Seven Seas and those dungeon conquering days."

"It's been so long since then."

"…Fine. Does the name Nayomi ring a bell?"

Sinbad thought long and hard. A girl with golden eyes named Nayomi… "Wait. You couldn't be that annoying chibi faced girl who almost got eaten by that mysterious plant, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "I remember a silly purple-haired punk telling me to go through the grotto first, but yes."

Sinbad grinned. "I remember now. Nayo, isn't it?"

Nayomi smiled shyly at her nickname. "Yeah."

"I cannot believe I did not recognize you." Sinbad said sincerely. "Would you join our feast as an apology?"

Nayomi gave a wry smile. "A lot has happened since then." She sat down as one of the servants pulled a chair over as per Sinbad's quick request. As she removed her cloak, almost all the males' jaws dropped.

She wasn't as voluptuous as Yamraiha, the beautiful magician with aqua-blue hair of Magnostadt, but still nicely figured. Similar to a white dress except for the fact that her navel was showing and the skirt was shorter to allow more room for movement with two strings of gold beads along the side. Soft slippers on her feet and a twisty copper bracelet with a blue gem matching her large hoop earrings wound up her left arm.

"I apologize for not wearing something more suitable for a dinner. This is the only outfit I have that I can move freely in." The former assassin leader said, blushing.

Yamraiha, who had instantly taken a liking to the beautiful girl smiled. "It's quite alright. If you'd like, I can supply you something a little less revealing if you'd prefer. Although you look very pretty." Of course the fact that Yamraiha was wearing clothing much more scandalous than Nayomi was ignored for the moment. Morgiana, a Fanalis, and Pisti, the daughter of the queen of Artemyra, agreed that Nayomi looked quite wonderful, slightly jealous that they weren't as formed in the upper body as her, though they wanted to hit all the males staring.

Nayomi blushed again. "Thank you."

Sinbad quickly recovered himself and nodded. "Let me –"

"Oh Miss Nayomi, you are beautiful." Aladdin became all chibi and launched himself at the young woman before Sinbad could finish and Alibaba, former prince of Balbadd, could catch the young boy. The blue-haired magi attempted to lecherously nuzzle her breasts. Unlike other women, Nayomi did not blush and giggle nor turn red and freeze up. She remained indifferent and tossed the boy away from her. Although she didn't seem to use much force, he crashed into the wall. Alibaba quickly ran over to him and picked up the unconscious boy. The men cringed, noting to not ever do that.

"I apologize on behalf of him." Alibaba spoke quickly. "He, uh, has a weakness to beautiful females." _And breasts._ Everyone else thought, but no one said it aloud.

"I apologize too. I didn't mean to knock him out, I was just startled." Everyone sweat dropped. "He's a magi, isn't he?"

Yamraiha nodded. "Despite his perverted tendencies, he's a wonderful magi."

Sinbad chuckled, and continued speaking. "As I was going to say, I'd like to introduce you to my generals and guests." He quickly went around the table, giving formal introductions, except Ja'far for obvious reasons.

Nayomi smiled at everyone. After the introductions, Sinbad turned to the young woman. "You said you needed assistance."

"Ah yes." The purplette turned serious. "Have you heard of the new country Queselle?"

"I believe so." Sinbad nodded, thinking. He looked at Ja'far for further explanation.

"Queselle is the newly formed country on a thought-to-be uninhabited island. It's said to be a monarchy and the leader is a queen, a younger one at that. Queselle specializes in things such as lemons, pineapples, cheeses, breads, and wines. It is a very nice little island with tropical forests and plains. It is said to be modeled after Sindria. Rumor has it that the queen has left."

"I see." Sinbad narrowed his eyes in thought. "And what does that have to do with our assistance? Do you need help capturing the runaway queen?"

"If that were the case," Nayomi stood up, with a cute bow and grinned, "I believe you would already have her. I present to you, the runaway queen of Queselle, Queen Nayomi."

* * *

 ** _So... Nayomi is Ja'far's sister... sorry Sinbad, you're remaining an only child, though I think you're glad you are. I mean, what could happen between the runaway queen of Queselle and the handsome king of Sindria...? LOTS. I realized just how long this chapter was, hopefully you weren't bored!_**

 ** _See ya next chapter!_** ** _haylo4ever_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Oops, I pressed the update button, haha, enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Sinbad swore that this woman would make him spit out wine every time. Thankfully he didn't have any wine in his mouth, but his eyes almost popped out. Ja'far had that angered look and the rest of the company just looked shocked.

"You're telling me you're the runaway queen!?" Ja'far shouted as Sinbad took a sip of wine to try to relax.

"Do I have a reason to lie?" Nayomi fired back.

"Next you're going to tell me you're a magician too." He joked drily. Everyone laughed except Nayomi.

"And if I did?" She asked sharply. The laughter ceased.

"You're saying you're a deadly assassin leader, runaway queen, and a magician?"

 _And an attractive woman,_ Sin silently added to himself, this time almost choking on his wine as the woman stated she was a magician. He really needed to stop drinking in this woman's presence. Meanwhile, Ja'far stood up and slammed his fist on the table.

"Lies!"

"You dare to call me a liar." Nayomi's voice lowered dangerously, as the question sounded more of a warning. She also rose, placing her hands on the side of the table. "I came here seeking help because I knew Sindria was a wonderful kingdom and my 'brother' was one of the king's trusted people!"

"You're trying to trick us! You may be my 'sister', but you're also an assassin. How do I know you're not trying to kill Sin?!"

"You're an assassin too! Whether you want to hide it or not, you still killed thousands, if not millions of people! Don't sass me about trying to trick people."

Ja'far flinched and growled. "Don't bring up my past, woman." He said dangerously, a wild animal-like look in his normally serene eyes. The former assassin pulled out his ninja knives.

"Ja'far," Sinbad began, knowing this could become quite dangerous. He was a little suspicious about Nayomi, but he could tell she exuded power. "This is –"

"Stay out of this Sin. I will protect you. Those who bring harm to the king must die." Ja'far stated like a robot.

Nayomi frowned. "I can't believe this. I hate to do this, but you leave me no choice." Her gold eye narrowed and the bracelet around her slender wrist glowed a golden light. It straightened into a staff, taller than her, skinny and copper colored with the blue gem at the middle of a spiral at the top. Ja'far threw his knife at her.

"Stop!"

The knife Ja'far had thrown was paused in midair, and clattered harmlessly to the ground. All turned to look at who had spoken. The strong command had been given in the childish voice of Aladdin. His fierce blue eyes were trained on the two.

"Miss Nayomi means no harm. Her Rukh are all glowing white." He said with such conviction and everyone believed him, along with the fact that he's a Magi. "Also, you can see she is indeed a magician by the way her bracelet glowed, changed into a staff, and the way Mister Ja'far's knife had been stopped."

It was unspoken to argue with a Magi, no matter how small or perverted he may be. Nayomi gave him a relieved smile and the wild look in Ja'far's eyes died. He shook his head, as if returning from a dream.

"I apologize Nayomi. I hate to be reminded of my past and hearing all of this seemed like a made up story but... I see it is the truth."

"It's okay, Ja'far." Nayomi assured him. The glow around her died and the staff returned to the bracelet around her wrist. The bright light in her eye died as the woman full of mysteries fainted to the floor.

"Oh no!" Pisti exclaimed. Sinbad rushed over to pick up the fallen woman.

"Don't you dare touch her!" A sharp voice, though slightly boyish, commanded from somewhere above the king. Everyone looked up in surprise, though quite honestly, with all that just happened, nothing should surprise them as much.

Jumping down from the high ceiling of the banquet hall, quite similar to the way Nayomi had appeared, although less frightening, appeared a boy in his early teens. At first look, he looked like a boy with short, tousled red hair and crimson eyes, but the two small, stubby horns jutting from his hairline explained what he actually was.

"Is that...an oni?" Sharrkan, the great swordsman of the Generals, a prince of Heliohapt whispered. "It's so… small." His eyes glittered in excitement, as he had always wanted to see a creature like that.

"What's it doing here?" Spartos, son of the Knight King of Sasan, asked.

"Maybe it's here to do harm to the young queen!" Hinahoho, a giant man of Imuchakk stood up.

"Hm." Drakon, former general of the Parthevia Empire who is now a dragon, narrowed his eyes as he surveyed the situation in front of him. Masrur just watched everything almost calmly with his catlike eyes, as Alibaba put a hand on his sword and Morgiana jumped into a defensive stance. Sinbad stood awkwardly next to the limp body of Nayomi as Ja'far nudged the king.

"Perhaps it's an enemy or maybe she's summoning the thing with her magic." He hissed.

Sharp crimson eyes turned abruptly towards the whispering man. "So you now believe she has magic, do you?" The snide voice of the boy broke through the whispering and his lips curled in disgust. "Disgusting creatures you are. Dense too. _I'm_ one of Her Majesty's _personal_ servants. Her Majesty is currently unconscious, do you _really_ think she'd be creating me. I know she's powerful, but that's just ridiculous. And you!" The boy pointed at Sinbad. "You should be bowing down before Her Majesty and not trying to touch her while she is unaware!"

"Don't you know who you are talking to?!" Ja'far asked outrageously.

"Yes, the rumored High King of the Seven Seas, more like Ladykiller who thinks he can get women in his pants. Well, _my_ queen is much more powerful and won't be fooled." The boy made a gruesome face at Ja'far. "Excuse me, I'd love to continue bashing everyone here, but Her Majesty needs care. Now do I have to waste efforts doing things, or will Sindria live up to its rumored excellency and do it for me? Queen Nayomi requires the best of service. If you can't live up to that, you'll regret it."

Everyone sweat dropped. Yamraiha took it upon herself to conduct a special room for the young queen. Obviously, she didn't want to upset the baby oni, so she made sure the room was in tip-top perfect condition. A marbled floor with soft saber-tooth lion rugs, a huge four-poster bed with light curtains draping over the bed, fluffy pillows full of feathers with a large blanket and a cloud mattress. The bathroom was equally stunning with a large Jacuzzi. All of this the magician was able to summon up as soon as she could.

"I suppose it'll do." The oni frowned. "Good enough for amateurs." As mouths dropped open, for they were sure only their king's quarters were as fine as this, the oni placed his queen's body down on the bed, gently covering her. How the small oni was able to carry the queen was a mystery. "Okay, all of you out. And no peeking in on the queen, you perverts!"

As everyone left the room, they couldn't help but be astonished by his rudeness. But then again, he was an oni. All they had to do was wait for the queen to wake up and hear her story.

* * *

 _ **So, a new character! Anyhoo, I thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites; they motivate me to write more!**_

 _ **Virtual hugs, haylo4ever**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Eight Generals, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aladdin, and King Sinbad waited outside the door for the oni to appear. Which he did, eyeing them all distastefully.

"Hey…" Sinbad started.

"What." The oni said rather than asked.

Sin scratched his head. "Well… why do you hate us so much? We haven't done anything -"

"That's exactly the problem!" The oni exploded angrily. "The Queen shouldn't faint like that after using such a small spell like that to deflect _his_ knife." The oni gestured to Ja'far with a scowl. "And you know what that means."

"She's used her magoi up." Aladdin said. "I could see it as she collapsed." He explained as the oni gave him a surprised look.

"And you are…?" The oni asked Aladdin.

"Aladdin." The blue-haired boy answered proudly.

"He's a Magi." Yamraiha explained.

The oni gave her a look that said did-I-ask-you? but he bowed his head respectfully.

"It's an honor to meet a Magi who the Rukh love. My name is Kazu." The oni said.

"It's nice to meet you, Kazu!" Aladdin smiled happily at the oni. "I hope we'll be friends!"

Kazu smiled, although it was a stiff one. "Of course."

The adults exchanged smiles, knowing how well Aladdin could easily make friends. Obviously, the oni did not know that the magi had tried to… touch his queen. Also, they still had yet to learn if Kazu was an enemy or not.

"Kazu," Aladdin started, sensing what everyone was thinking about. "Do you mind telling us what you know about your queen?"

Kazu narrowed his red eyes. "There is nothing needed to be told by me. You should already know it or just let her tell you."

"But she's resting." Sharrkan said, unnecessarily.

"Then you impatient people should _wait_." Kazu glared. "It might be a few days, is that too much for you to handle?"

"Of course not." Aladdin said cheerfully despite Kazu's rudeness. "We will happily wait for Her Majesty to wake up."

During the queen's rest, Kazu appeared quite often during mealtimes, gathering food for the queen. Finally, during the afternoon of the second day, did everyone reunite with the mysterious Queen of Queselle.

"Good afternoon, Queen Nayomi!" Aladdin greeted the queen, waving his hand and a bright cheery smile on his face.

"Hello." Nayomi smiled at everyone. "Thank you, Yamraiha for preparing such a wonderful room for me. I apologize that I fainted in the middle of our conversation."

"That's not a problem." Yamraiha assured the young queen. "It was my pleasure."

"I never got a chance to introduce you to my friend, did I?" Nayomi asked, pushing Kazu in front of her. "This is Kazu, he's an oni and a valuable person. I do hope he wasn't rude to you, since we are your guests." Nayomi smiled at Kazu as she said this, though the aura surrounding her was dangerous. Everyone sweat dropped, not sure what to say.

"Of course I wasn't!" Kazu exclaimed brightly. It was obvious Nayomi knew that Kazu wasn't the most polite to other people.

Sinbad cleared his throat. "Of course he wasn't. He is a wonderful person, er, oni." He said hastily, thinking it would be better to be on the queen's good side.

Nayomi beamed brightly too. "Well, why don't I explain why I'm even here."

"Yes, let's."

"As you are aware, I am the queen of Queselle. I was aiming to make a peaceable country, although a small one. I came upon the uninhabited island on one of my journeys. It was a lovely little island that needed some civilization. Therefore, I used my magic to create a civilization and invited people to it. Before long Queselle grew and prospered. What I didn't know is that there was a sinister presence lurking in the shadows of the bright country. I am sure you can guess what that sinister presence is."

"Al Thamen?" Sinbad asked, uncertainly.

"Yes." Nayomi's eyes darkened. "I hadn't noticed it, but before long I kept feeling it as the city kept growing. Eventually, I had to form a barrier over the people of my new country to protect them from falling into depravity."

"Wow." Aladdin said. "I know Miss Yam had barriers over Sindria, but for you to create a borg that stops people from falling into depravity… I didn't know that was possible!"

"It takes a lot out of me." Nayomi admitted. "That's why it took me so long to track where Al Thamen was but… I finally found them in an old pair of ruins on the island."

"So there's a base in Queselle." Ja'far mused.

"It's not just a base." Nayomi murmured. "I believe I've found the core of Al Thamen."

* * *

 _ **Shortest chapter yet! Duh duh duhhh! Queen Nayomi has found what she thinks is the core of Al Thamen!**_

 _ **Share your reviews!**_

 _ **Hugs, haylo4ever**_


	5. Chapter 4

**_No reviews? Well, I hope everyone's liking this story so far! Thank you for the follows and favorites!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"The core of Al Thamen..." Sinbad echoed as everyone stared in shock and slight fear.

"That's right. The aura of evil was just overwhelmingly frightening. It was then I realized I could not stay there any longer. I had to get the people of my country away. I did some research and found out that Sindria was quite like Queselle. You can imagine my surprise when I found out that you were the king and my baby brother one of your generals."

"Is it that surprising?" Sinbad asked, miffed. "I did say I'd be king one day."

"I'm not your baby brother." Ja'far grumbled at the same time.

Nayomi smirked. "It's just surprising the Ladykiller of the Seven Seas would be king. I still can't believe it and Ja'far, you will always be my baby brother."

"Ugh." Both males glared at the amused queen.

"Just continue with your story." Sinbad huffed.

"Well, once I found out where their core was located, one of their men came to me, offering worldly power if I would join forces with their group. I declined, and he tried to attack."

"Then I sliced that man in half." Kazu interrupted.

"Yes." Nayomi grimaced at Kazu, who shrank back. "Kazu defended me, not that he needed to, but that made things worse. More men came, trying to destroy my country." Nayomi shook. "I couldn't have everyone die, so I froze time in Queselle, prepared a teleportation circle, and here I am."

"Froze time…" Alibaba gaped at the queen. "You can also do that?"

"She stopped Ja'far's knife." Morgiana reminded him. "Although that's not really stopping time, it takes a lot of perception to detect where his knives are…" The young Fanalis trailed off.

"That's why you were so exhausted." Sinbad sighed. "And you decided to enlist our help to destroy Al Thamen."

"That's right." Nayomi's eye narrowed. "I know you've conquered seven dungeons and are terribly powerful." Sinbad grinned at the compliment, not detecting the faint trace of sarcasm. "But I need you to let my citizens temporarily stay here. They need to be off of the island."

"That is fine." Sinbad looked slightly dejected that she didn't gush more praise (not that she was in the first place). "But what do you plan on doing with Al Thamen?"

"That," Nayomi paused in thought. "I can take care of them just fine as long as my citizens are out of the way."

"Nonsense, you almost fainted." Sinbad narrowed his amber eyes. "Are you telling me you can defeat where the core of all evil is? It is my duty to -"

"Let me guess." Nayomi interrupted. "It's your duty to protect women from doing such dangerous things. We are _obviously_ not capable enough to do such a thing by ourselves, heaven forbid."

"Wha-"

"Are you being _sexist_ Sin?" The queen inquired, almost nonchalantly as she crossed her arms and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Of course not! I know how powerful women can be, can't you see by me having Yamraiha, Pisti, and Morgiana by my side?" Sinbad spluttered, aghast. "I _love_ women!"

Snickers followed his remarks by his generals and Nayomi rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know how obvious that is." She said disgustedly. "And only two women out of your eight generals? Sin, darling, you can do so much better."

"Excuse me sweetheart, but not many women are able to do such things as these women can do."

"Don't call me sweetheart." Nayomi made a face.

"Don't call me darling unless you mean it, sweetie." Sinbad smiled, trying to revitalize his womanizing skills, and he needed a lot of skill to deal with this woman.

"Alright, that's it." Kazu broke in, bristling at the king. "Queen Nayomi has serious plans and matters that do not include you at all, so if you may excuse us." With that, Kazu looked at his queen. "It's all your honors, Your Majesty."

Nayomi smiled gently. "Calm down Kazu. If Sin's so set on helping us, I'll let him."

"What!?" Kazu's eyes bulged.

"Really?" Sinbad asked calmly, smiling.

"I will." Nayomi also smiled back, although a hint of a challenge was visible in her eye. "We shall prepare for the journey to Queselle tomorrow. However, if you annoy me, are a hindrance, or I just get plain tired of you I will send you straight back to Sindria and you won't know it until you wake up in the morning wandering around the streets stark naked. Are you still prepared to journey with me?"

Ja'far gasped. "Nayomi! You can't -"

Kazu interrupted her brother. "That's not extreme enough, Your Majesty. You should make heads roll like you did last time." He said with a nasty look.

Everyone sweat dropped fearfully at his blunt words and Nayomi sighed. "Kazu, I've told you before I've never done such a thing in my life!"

"And I have no clue why you agreed to travel with someone other than myself and it had to be him, of all people!" Kazu argued back.

"What do you have against him?" Nayomi gently inquired, curious.

Kazu glared at Sinbad as he said, "You should know, you always know everything!"

Nayomi sighed, patting Kazu's fiery red hair. "Sorry Kazu, you expect a lot of me, but sometimes I think for this it might be better to have some assistance."

The oni didn't dare defy his queen, especially when she treated him like a child. "But him, of all people." He muttered again, then falling silent at Nayomi's sharp look.

"Just to soothe Kazu, I'll make sure to have you walking handstands naked in the streets of Sindria."

Ja'far and the generals just looked at each other clearly appalled as Sinbad laughed. "Can you even do that, Your Majesty?" He jested.

"You may be able to destroy a country, but my queen can destroy this world and several others all at once." Kazu couldn't resist saying.

"Kazu…" Nayomi said warningly.

"So you know about 'the other worlds'?" Sinbad asked curiously.

"Of course," Kazu said snottily. "I -" The oni was cut off as Nayomi put her hand over his mouth.

"Kazu, that's enough." Her golden eye narrowed. "I'm going to put a sealing spell over you if you don't stop acting like a brat that doesn't know his place." Her normal attitude was gone, replaced by a chillingly dangerous queen demeanor.

Kazu shrunk back and Nayomi released his mouth. Like the red head, everyone felt the chill in the room and looked cautiously at the queen.

"Uh…" Sinbad smiled uncertainly.

Nayomi just gave a tight-lipped smile. "Sometimes Kazu says ridiculous things that he thinks I've done. But anyways, I'd rather just talk about our plans for tomorrow."

The chill had been replaced by a slightly warmer feeling that everyone associated had to do with the queen settling down. Cautiously they began their plans for their journey tomorrow."

It would be a journey that would change the world.

* * *

 _ **So, the journey is ahead of them! What awaits Sinbad and Nayomi? LOTS! Well, review if you want to, even a hi would be gladly welcome. You can also ask about any of the characters, though no spoilers will be told :D**_

 _ **Follow me on Tumblr (haylo4ever)! I post the updates on there too, plus I'm complete trash (I already am) but you can send me asks and fanart hehe. Whelp, if you are reading this because of Tumblr yay!**_

 _ **I've been posting so much because I am so far ahead in writing this story!**_

 _ **Hugs! haylo4ever**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

At dawn, Nayomi, Kazu, Sinbad, Pisti, Morgiana, Alibaba, and Aladdin all stood at Sindria's harbor. They were waiting for the ship that would take them to Queselle. Ja'far and the rest of the generals who would remain behind stood behind the seven travelers, Ja'far with a sullen look on his face.

"Cheer up, Ja'far!" Sinbad laughed, smacking the young man on the back. "I know you don't want to let your beautiful sister do such a task as destroying the core of Al Thamen, but I'll be there, don't worry!"

Ja'far's sullen look dropped even more sullen. "That's exactly what I'm worried about. I don't trust her and don't you dare lay a hand on her."

"That I can't promise." Sinbad chuckled and Ja'far groaned.

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

"Hey, you slowpoke. The ship's here and I have absolutely no problem at all leaving you here!" Kazu's loud voice rang out and Nayomi told him to calm down. "Do we _really_ have to bring him along?" Kazu whispered.

"Yes, we do." Nayomi sighed, running a hand through her purple hair tied up high in a ponytail, as the sea breeze billowed out the cloak she wore. "Don't you remember what we talked about yesterday?"

"...Doesn't mean I have to like it." Kazu grumbled.

"We all have to do things we dislike, Kazu. It's just the way of life." Nayomi lovingly patted him on the head, she had a habit of doing that. It annoyed him though, as he pulled away from her hand.

"So we're finally ready?" Sinbad inquired, as he had finally made it aboard.

"It's your fault it took so long." Kazu snapped.

"We're ready." Nayomi sighed and everyone else nodded.

"Where ya headed?" The captain of the ship stumbled over.

"Que-" Sinbad started to say but Nayomi interrupted him.

"I am going to send you a mental picture of where we need to go." Nayomi put her hands on the older man's shoulders and closed her eye. "Can you see it?"

"Mhm… I... can..." The captain looked in awe at the unknown woman. "Are… are you a magician young lady?"

"Of the sort." Nayomi giggled.

The captain bowed his head and made his way back, ready to head to where the young woman had sent to him. Meanwhile, Nayomi's fellow travelers eyed her actions curiously.

"Why didn't she just tell him we're headed to Queselle?" Alibaba asked Kazu. "Or is she just trying to show off?"

"I hardly doubt Queen Nayomi would do that just to show off." Aladdin interjected. "She has to have a reason why she did that."

"Of course she does!" Kazu exclaimed.

"Then what's the reason?" Morgiana asked as Pisti nodded her agreement.

"Uh, well, um, I haven't figured that out either. Uh, lately she hasn't been telling me anything." The oni huffed.

"Does that upset you?" Sinbad smirked.

"Of course it does! We've been friends forever, she's _supposed_ to tell me everything." The oni paused, thinking. "I'm sure she knows something we don't."

"Any enemy?" Pisti suggested.

"It may be that." Kazu acknowledged. "Perhaps she's put a barrier over Queselle so that people can't find it."

"Why would she do that?" Alibaba asked.

"Is it because she'll have to protect more people?" Aladdin guessed.

"I'm pretty sure. It tires her out to do that and she has to have plenty of energy. Plus no one except Al Thamen will be there."

"Wait… why?" Sinbad furrowed his eyebrows. "Doesn't she have… wait... don't tell me she-"

"Yeah, she already transported Queselle's population to Sindria." Kazu finished the king's guess, saying it as casually as if he was telling the time of day.

Everyone's eyes bulged. "She _already_ did?!"

"Yeah, as soon as _he_ said it was okay, Nayomi transported them to Sindria." It seemed as if Kazu didn't even want to say Sinbad's name or title.

"But how was that possible if she was still here and we didn't notice it?" Alibaba asked.

"Actually, I think I noticed it, but I didn't realize that's what she was doing." Sinbad admitted. "Her eye kind of lost focus for a moment and then returned, I honestly didn't think that much of it."

"But -" Alibaba still couldn't grasp just how the queen had been able to transport the people of Queselle while still being at Sindria. Plus, she hadn't even mentioned she had done that.

Sinbad casually looked over at the queen who was gazing intently in the direction the ship was headed. _Nayomi sure grew up,_ he thought to himself. "Hey Kazu, is Nayo sharing her queenship with anyone?" He asked out loud in a roundabout way.

Kazu wrinkled his nose at Sinbad's nickname for the queen. "Of course not. If you're asking if there's a king in the picture well… as if there's a man good enough for Her Majesty." He sniffed disdainfully.

Alibaba looked at Aladdin, Pisti looked at Morgiana, and then joined Kazu's stare down at Sinbad. Simultaneously, they said, "We know what you're thinking."

"What do you mean?" Sinbad said, innocently.

"What do you mean, 'what do you mean?'" Nayomi stopped her distant stare at sea and suspiciously joined the group huddled on deck. They just looked back at her and before anyone could say anything, Sinbad smiled.

"Nothing, nothing at all, Your Majesty."

* * *

 _ **Thanks for the favorites and follows!**_

 _ **Xo, haylo4ever**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Just in case anyone is wondering, this story is set after Magi: The Kingdom of Magic anime. Of course, it will reference towards chapters in both the Magi and Sinbad no Bouken manga in the future - thus it is not spoiler free.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"Well, whatever." Nayomi shrugged. "You're probably talking about something stupid anyways." Sinbad wondered if she actually had heard what they were talking about, but her eye showed nothing.

"Queen Nayo, how long before we reach Queselle?" Aladdin asked, trying her nickname. Kazu decided to ignore the fact since it was Aladdin after all.

"A couple of days at the most. I haven't travelled by ship from Sindria to there, so I am not completely sure but…" The queen closed her eye. "When I looked ahead,natural storms shouldn't stop us."

"Natural storms…" Kazu echoed, a knowing look on his small face. Sinbad narrowed his eyes at the two. Did they know something? And she looked ahead?

"What do you mean, 'natural storms?'" He couldn't help but ask.

"I mean exactly as I mean." Nayomi replied, leaving it at that as she turned away from the king and sauntered towards the front of the ship.

"Whatever." Sinbad shrugged.

In the afternoon it was unbearably hot on the ship due to the cruel sun beating down relentlessly. Mostly everyone hid in the cabin to escape the rays except for Nayomi and Kazu.

"You're using your magic to keep cool, aren't you?" The oni squinted jealously as beads of sweat dripped down his face and his hair flat from moisture.

"Of course. I enjoy looking out at the ocean rather than sitting inside the miserably cramped cabin on a day like this. You can go in there if you want, though." The queen offered, still looking as pristine as when they started the voyage - heck she was still wearing her cloak!

"No... I will remain by your side no matter what." Kazu affirmed. Nayomi just smiled, waving her hand over him and he instantly felt much cooler. "I… think he's interested in you." Kazu said after a pause of enjoying the coolness.

"Who?"

"You know, _him._ " Kazu refused to say the name.

Nayomi laughed. "Alibaba?"

"No." Kazu wrinkled his nose.

"You couldn't mean… Aladdin." Nayomi giggled playfully.

"No."

"You?"

"Of course we're interested in you but…" Kazu rolled his eyes, then sniffed suspiciously. "Have you been drinking something funny?"

"I haven't drunk anything, not even water." Nayomi said honestly, pausing. "Sin?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." Kazu rolled his eyes. _Who else?_ he asked himself.

"That's silly, Kazu."

"I know, that skirt chaser is after anything that's female." Kazu said disgustedly.

The queen chuckled at Kazu's disgust. "No, I mean Sin being interested in me. He's never seen me as a girl."

Kazu raised an eyebrow. "I highly doubt that, besides he was staring at you today."

"Kazu…"

The oni fell silent as he felt the coolness waver under the queen's doubtful emotions. He decided not to push any further under the risk of losing the coolness and closed his eyes.

It was mid afternoon once the oni realized he had fallen asleep. He looked over, not at all surprised to see Nayomi dozing under the influence of the lulling of the waves. A slam of doors alerted the fact that the others were tired of being in the cabin and Nayomi's eye snapped open.

Morgiana walked over to the end of the ship looking ahead on the horizon. "Is that land?" She asked pointing seemingly nowhere since only her Fanalis eyes could detect the small black dot.

"Uh, Morg." Aladdin smiled. "It's hard for us to see."

"Oh." Morgiana shrugged, pursing her lips.

"Let me see." Nayomi suggested. She closed her eye and her brow scrunched. After a moment, she frowned. "It's…" She paused, squinting.

"What is it?" Kazu asked.

"Kazu, sniff." The others looked wonderingly as Kazu obeyed the strange command and smelled the air.

"I don't smell any land." The oni shook his head.

"Kazu can detect smells we cannot. When he does smell something a picture is formed in his head of what it is." Nayomi explained. "Thus, what you're seeing can't be land, Morgiana since Kazu's sense of smell can spread very far. However, we will wait to see when we get closer."

"Are we headed that direction?" Pisti asked.

"I assume so." Nayomi shrugged. "Let me know if anyone sees it or if we're moving closer to it, Morgiana."

Like a rainbow, they didn't seem to get closer or farther away from the farfar away black dot and finally retired for sleep as stars dotted the indigo sky.

Alibaba, who was sleeping soundly, was jolted awake. Not sure why he had awoken, he tossed and turned until finally resorting to stand on the deck and get some air. He opened the cabin door and a faint lilting tune from afar danced across the breeze. Slightly creeped out, he shook Aladdin awake. It took some shaking before the magi finally stumbled on deck, but his eyes widened as he also heard the mysterious tune.

"What is that?" The blue-haired magi cocked his head trying to figure out where the sound came from. "It's like it's coming from there," he said, pointing north. "And over there too!" He pointed south.

"I hear it this way too." Alibaba added, pointing east and west while scratching his head. "It's like it's surrounding us…"

"Like the ocean." Aladdin murmured.

"Smart thinking." Both Aladdin and Alibaba jumped at the sudden sound of a female's voice and hurriedly looked around.

"Oh, it's just you." Alibaba breathed a sigh of relief as a shadow moved and Nayomi entered the moonlight's glare. "Did you hear the sound too?"

"Of course." Nayomi nodded.

"I wonder what it is." Aladdin said. "It's so pretty."

"You really don't know what it is?" Nayomi asked, a smile on her face. "It's the song of the sirens."

* * *

 ** _I hope my chapters aren't too long or boring. In all honesty, I've been writing this story for a while - I was kind of nervous to post it, but I'm glad because it seems like its doing well. Thank you! I also have changed it a lot from my original plan and I'm glad I did._**

 _Is Kazu right about Sinbad being interested in Nayomi? And what kind of interested? :3_

 ** _Find out in more chapters to come! Reviews are welcomed!_**

 ** _Xo, haylo4ever_**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hm, I'm falling behind on writing ahead, tough scenes/seas ahead haha. (Hopefully you get it). Well, I do plan on finishing this story to the end. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"Song of the sirens…" Aladdin looked at Nayomi. "What does it mean?"

"You don't know? It's a song sung by a siren, although this one's a variation." Nayomi said. "Normally it's sung by a siren to lure pirates to their underwater deaths. This one is used by pirates to lull their enemies to sleep - it's just called _The Song of the Sirens_ \- but they can only use the melody. It has to be a siren or gifted female singer to sing the words that leads the pirates to their soon-to-be-captured ship." She looked the two up and down. "But you two seem immune to it." She sniffed.

Aladdin fell silent, gazing at Nayomi while Alibaba once again scratched his head. "So that means everyone else is asleep."

"I hope so."

"You hope?" Aladdin narrowed his eyes.

"Well, you know, so no one gets in danger or anything." Nayomi laughed.

Alibaba noticed Aladdin grasp his wand tighter and looked between him and Nayomi. "Uh…"

Nayomi also seemed to notice Aladdin's actions and widened her eyes. "...Wh-what are you doing?"

"Excuse my rudeness, but you're not Queen Nayo are you?" Aladdin said quietly yet firmly.

Alibaba gasped and 'Nayomi' laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"Plus both of your eyes are showing."

"But Aladdin," Alibaba whispered. "Her Majesty may just have disheveled hair because it is the middle of the night."

"Just listen to me Alibaba…" Aladdin trailed off and whispered something in his friend's ear.

"Yeah Aladdin. What are you talking about? It's obviously me, duh." 'Nayomi' said, walking closer to the boys.

"Queen Nayo doesn't talk like that and you didn't even know my name…" Aladdin paused, watching the real Alibaba creep behind the woman, an illusion of one still at Aladdin's side… and slashed at her.

Well he meant to anyway, using Amon's flames, but a small bubble instantly wrapped around the sword extinguishing the flames as 'Nayomi' whirled around.

"Thought you could trick me using magic, huh? Fine you caught me." Nayomi's two-eyed image faded away and a different woman stood before them with long tresses of blonde hair and large sea-blue eyes. "But you're at a disadvantage."

"You kept us awake because you thought we were weak." Aladdin said. "But I'm afraid you're mistaken."

"Don't you know who you're talking to?" The woman darkly smiled.

"I actually don't."

The woman's eyebrow twitched. "Don't get smart with me, twerp. I'm _Casella._ " She said trying to add flair. Before either Aladdin or Alibaba could react, Casella rose her hand up and two large water bubbles surrounded the boys. "These bubbles are impossible to get out off and fire obviously won't work. You're doomed to die." She laughed. "Now, my pirates, come to me!"

 _NO! She's going to sing!_ Aladdin gasped, fighting against the steel-hard surface of the bubble. He worriedly looked towards Alibaba's direction but everything was distorted. Casella chuckled and opened her mouth, ready to sing when….

 _Shing!_

A large black object swung towards Aladdin. _Great,_ he thought. _Casella isn't letting us die by drowning, she's going to kill us with something else!_

But the object didn't hit Aladdin, instead it released him from his watery prison. Aladdin dropped to the ground gasping and saw the same had been done for Alibaba. He turned to look at their rescuer. The moon had gone behind a cloud and all Aladdin saw was a silhouette of a huge body wielding a huge sword, even bigger than the prince of Kou's. The sword swung at the about-to-sing Casella who shrieked very loudly and jumped out of the way.

"I didn't know there was someone like you on this ship, much less still awake." She said.

"You suspected wrong sorceress, your silly tune doesn't affect me." The voice of the unknown savior was masculine and deep.

Casella giggled. "I prefer enchantress, much more classy."

"I don't care _what_ you prefer, except that you get off this ship at once. Your silly tunes won't work on me." Once again the sword swung and once again the enchantress jumped away, not shrieking though.

"My my, how cold." Casella laughed shrilly. "But isn't your attribute fire too?" A large bubble, even larger than the ones before appeared.

"Everyone assumes fire is my attribute, but it's actually my sword." As the bubble dove at the large figure the sword swung, cutting the bubble which turned back into water raining harmlessly down on them. The ship swung back and forth and a door slammed open.

"What the _hell_ is going on." Aladdin and Alibaba winced at the emphasis of hell though they joyfully recognized the voice saying, rather than asking the question.

"Queen Nayo!" They exclaimed so overjoyed to see her they forgot that she was the one who had swore.

There was a glow and Nayomi was holding her staff with an orb of light at the top. It was truly the queen. "Aladdin? Alibaba?"

She walked over and checked them over for injuries before changing her attention towards the two figures ahead. "Geez, didn't I say not to go all out, especially on ship?"

"Sorry." The sword suddenly disappeared as its wielder apologized gruffly.

Alibaba and Aladdin looked at each other in confusion just as the moon shone again and confusion turned to shock.

Because standing in front of them was Kazu, yet it wasn't Kazu. At least 10 feet tall, the baby oni was now not so babyish with a _very_ well muscled body.

"Kazu!?" They both exclaimed.

The oni nodded, almost smirking. "Yeah it's me."

"You see," Nayomi said. "This is Kazu's real form as an oni. I have to shrink his body size because if he was always like this, it would attract a lot of unnecessary attention."

 _He already attracts enough attention as it is with his attitude_. Alibaba and Aladdin both simultaneously thought though neither said it aloud.

"So he's really a grown-up oni?" Aladdin asked.

Nayomi's laughter rang out across the sea. "Of course not. He's still growing." She gestured towards his still stubby horns. "Once those grow longer and sharper, then you'll know he's fully grown. They have grown a lot though." The queen mused. "They were just knobby little stubs you couldn't even see when I first met him, but they've really grown."

"I'm almost fully grown though." Kazu said proudly. "I'm actually around 18 years old."

Once again, Aladdin and Alibaba's mouths dropped open. "You're 18?" They both exclaimed. "How tall are-"

"I'd love to listen to your oni history lesson, but honestly, I'd like to know how _you_ are up." The momentarily forgotten Casella, who did _not_ like to be forgotten, pointed at Nayomi.

"I'd actually like to thank your pirates for that melody, it helped cure my insomnia for a while. However, I just woke up when I felt the ship rocking back and forth and had a feeling something like this would be happening." The queen motioned towards Kazu.

"...Just woke up… You… are saying you... _just_ woke up? Like, no issue?" Casella hissed, disbelief in her enraged blue eyes. Nayomi shrugged and nodded quite nonchalantly, and the enchantress' eyes turned stormy gray. "Why you! I am-"

"'Casella of the Northern Seas, an enchantress who has the gift of a siren's song and uses water bubble magic.' Now, who you work for, I'm not entirely sure." Nayomi stated this all calmly and Casella's mouth fell open. "I'm sure you're wondering why I know this, but I'll just let you know you messed with the wrong ship - the one I, Queen Nayomi of Queselle, is on."

* * *

 _ **Yas, badass queens are the best. Kazu is extremely muscular and tall, even good looking, who knew? New OC - Casella... what is going to happen next? Next chapter is one of my favorites! Disappointed nobody is drowning/falling off the ship? *evil smile* don't be.**_

 _ **(All characters sweat drop)**_

 _ **Well, I'd also like to tell you I will add a few omake chapters (probably coming later). Also, I'm thinking this arc will end soon - yes I have a much scarier plot ahead of us. Mysteries and angst... yay! Enjoy the ride!**_

 _ **Aching for romance? *evil smile again***_

 _ **(More sweat dropping)**_

 _ **Hope to see you next chapter! XO, haylo4ever**_

 _ **Review, favorite, follow, share, love, fangirl, read.**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**I've been waiting so long to publish this chapter - so far it's my favorite... you'll see why soon. Also, I have some extra stuff written at the end, if you have time, please read!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Casella narrowed her eyes. "Oh, so _you're_ Nayomi."

"That's _Queen_ Nayomi to you." Kazu grumbled gruffly, still in his tall form. "And didn't you try to imitate her image?"

The enchantress threw her head back and laughed. "I cannot believe it. You're so feared, but you're nothing at all, you're just protected by this large - if I do say hot - hunk of a guy. I can't even sense magic from you like I can from those two." She pointed at Aladdin and Alibaba. "Besides, I thought you were just a random lady aboard the ship, not the actual Nayomi." Kazu growled and his large sword appeared, again, out of thin air - deadly black with white patterns etched across it. He tensed, as if about to spring upon the woman, but Nayomi halted him. Casella laughed again as another one of her large bubbles appeared hovering around the young queen. "You're doomed for, _Queen_ Nayomi." She emphasized the title mockingly.

"Me, doomed for?" Nayomi asked quietly in disbelief. "I'm afraid you're mistaken." As the bubble dove for the queen, it froze in midair. Just like when Kazu's sword had sliced the bubble earlier, the bubble exploded, raining harmlessly down and Nayomi had not even made a single movement.

Casella looked wonderingly at the woman. "So you do have magic."

Nayomi smirked, her eye narrowing. "Since you seem to love bubbles so much, why don't you talk about them?" She raised an eyebrow, as if challenging Casella. "What do you say?"

"What are you talking about?" Casella said - or was going to say, but instead a bubble came out of her mouth. Everyone's eyes widened and the enchantress panicked. Only bubbles came out of her mouth rather than the salty, panicky language she was spewing.

"Why did you do that?" Aladdin asked, non accusatory, but curious.

"That way the pirates hopefully won't find us if she can't sing." Nayomi frowned. "Tie her up Kazu."

There was a popping sound as Kazu instantly shrunk. He looked at Nayomi expectantly who sighed. Out of nowhere, a long glowing rope appeared in front of Kazu who grabbed it, wrapping the stunned bubble-talking Casella.

"Alright, that's enough excitement." Nayomi said before anyone else could speak as her staff disappeared, reappearing as the bracelet on her slender arm. "I'll stay out here with Kazu and keep watch on her, you two go back to sleep."

Alibaba and Aladdin suddenly felt extremely tired and lumbered off to bed without complaints.

 **~0~**

The cries of seagulls and the sun just beginning to show its face woke the king of Sindria from his well rested sleep. It felt quite stuffy in his room, so he ambled over, opening the door to the deck to let the sea breeze cool him down. To his surprise, he saw Nayomi asleep on the deck, wrapped comfortably in her cloak leaning against the side of the ship. Supported against her shoulder, was the sleeping Kazu. Sinbad quietly approached the sleeping queen, careful not to wake her or Kazu up, and gazed at her face.

He was well aware of the fact of how beautiful Nayomi was. Even though it had been quite some time since he'd last seen her, he was very familiar with her rare beauty, he couldn't believe he hadn't recognized her. But it seemed like a different person was in front of him now. Her head slightly tilted to the side and the breeze played with the purple bangs that covered the left side of her slim face. Slowly, the entranced king reached his hand out to brush the hair away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sinbad's hand was grabbed in an iron grip before it could touch the queen and he flinched. A honey-golden eye glared accusingly into his startled amber ones as Nayomi spat out the swear word like last night.

"Uh, good morning." Sinbad sweat dropped. Nayomi's eye trailed down his muscular chest and the king found it odd that he felt uncomfortable as a woman looked at his physique when he never had before, especially when she raised an eyebrow.

"Geez, put some clothes on, pervert." Nayomi snapped, closing her eye, and the horrible truth hit Sinbad like a wave.

He was naked.

It wasn't surprising, considering he often stripped unconsciously while he slept, but to be naked while touching another woman while she was sleeping - the poor man clutched his head in angst. He expected the Queen of Queselle to send him back to Sindria, but her eye was still closed, and albeit she looked quite peaceful. Confused, he leaned closer and realized she was fast asleep.

"Sleep talking." He murmured quietly. "I'll just let her relax out here...hopefully she won't remember this." The king hastily went back to his cabin, but not without placing a light kiss on the sleeping queen's forehead.

He hadn't noticed the now very wide-awake Casella tied to the post of the ship bound by magical ropes.

* * *

 _ **Kind of short chapter, I realized, but refreshingly good, I hope! What's the meaning behind Sin's kiss and feelings? :3 We have yet to find out! (Casella, you sneaky spy! Haha, I'd probably be in that situation too!)**_

 _QUEEN OF SIN: THE UNTOLD ADVENTURES OF KING SINBAD **has reached 1k views, 10 hearts, and 10 favorites on here! THANK YOU! I** know **it's not a lot, but it means a lot to me :D so in doing that, I will have a special extra at the end of the next chapter (too lazy to write it for this one).**_

 _ **Also, I might be writing a sequel. I know this story isn't done yet, but I have been planning on making a sequel for a while, I hope you will read it when it comes out. (Title and preview will be given at the end of this story).**_

 _ **Once this story has reached 10k views I will do a special AU one-shot with these characters. I will list some options and YOU, the readers, decide which one-shot you want done. More info will be available once 10k is reached. EVEN IF THE STORY IS FINISHED AND I STILL DO NOT HAVE 10K VIEWS, I WILL STILL DO THE ONE-SHOT!**_

 _ **Well, that's enough rambling for me. Ah, I love romance, but when it comes to real life romance for me I suck! I just got confessed last night, eeps! Any suggestions anyone? Haha**_

 _ **Read, review, favorite, follow, share, love, fangirl, and ENJOY!**_

 _ **XO, haylo4ever**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**First Omake! This is a rather long chapter, but I still hope you will enjoy reading it...**_

* * *

 **Omake: Chapter 1**

This is for 1k views, thank you!

 _The Night Before the Sail to Queselle_

"He's drunk." Nayomi proclaimed blatantly. The generals sweat dropped as they watched their king happily talk about his childhood adventures animatedly also doing random moves as if to ensure his audience was paying attention.

Which they were - laughing their heads off.

If it had been in modern times, the generals and Sin's friends would be taking pictures/videos of him and posting them all over the internet.

It was all Sharrkan's fault. The cocky swordsman had purchased extremely alcoholic wine and filled only his king's cup with it. Everyone enjoyed the regular wine unaware (except for Sharrkan who was stifling his laughter) that Sinbad was drinking extremely potent wine.

Oops.

Perhaps he was trying to embarrass his king in front of the gorgeous queen of Queselle. (Hopefully it doesn't backfire.)

Now the queen was watching, unamused, as Sinbad continued to ramble on and on about his adventures, nearing the part when he met her.

"...And then I met this chibi-faced girl who wouldn't shut up at all. I bet you can guess who it was - yes, ladies and gentlemen - it is our dear Nayomi!" The king waved his hand in Nayomi's direction, who leaned away, slightly irked at the brilliant smile on his face.

"Is he always like this when he's drunk?" Kazu hissed.

"No, he usually flirts even more than normal when he's drunk and won't stop laughing." Nayomi answered primly.

"You know Sin well." Yamraiha said, hiding a smile as Sinbad continued to talk about embarrassing moments of Nayomi's past and everyone else roared with laughter.

"I do." Nayomi's eyes narrowed as the king elaborated on Nayomi's poor sense of style and constant failures (some she hadn't even done or it was all his fault). He never got to finish how Nayomi almost got eaten by the horrible _woman_ -eating plant because Nayomi had smacked him unconscious with her staff.

I'm pretty sure Queen Nayo will use this against him in the future. :3

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"Oh my gosh."

"I can't believe it… well, I can, but to think…"

"No surprise considering…"

"Did he really?"

"To think that we had to bear the brunt of it too…"

"At least you weren't -"

"Haha! Ja'far looks like the life was sucked out of him!"

Sinbad blearily opened his eyes to see a rather shocking sight. In front of him were his eight generals - and they were looking rather upset, disturbed, and basically disgusted - with him. Ja'far looked like he was dead, his face resembling when the eighth princess of Kou claimed that she was defiled by their king.

Now the king, still unaware of his situation scratched his head. He was laying down on his massive cushions.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked. They glared at him and he sweat dropped. "Uh, where am I?" He dreaded the answer.

"You are in Sindria." Ja'far said, resurrecting back to life. "You were -"

Sinbad panicked, bolting off of the cushions only to fall painfully upon hard ground…

~0~

Once Nayomi felt the rays of the sun high above she woke up. _Actually_ woke up. Kazu, quite tired from exerting energy to change into his real form slumped down on the deck as Nayomi rose, stretching, and looked out at the open ocean. Just waves as far as the eye could see.

There was a loud crash as Sinbad stumbled out of his cabin. He looked nervously at the now truly awake Nayomi, but there was relief written in his eyes as he was glad he wasn't doing handstands stark naked in the streets of Sindria. Right, because all of that had been a dream - thankfully.

"Good morning Sin." The queen acknowledged, calm as the seagull soaring overhead. "Did you sleep well?" Before the king could reply, out came Morgiana, Pisti, Alibaba, and Aladdin. "Good, everyone's awake."

Aladdin and Alibaba were chattering in awe about last night.

"Queen Nayo, did that really happen last night?" Aladdin asked, his blue eyes sparkling.

"What? What happened last night?" Sinbad looked nervously between the magi and the queen. With Kazu around, it was hard to even get close to the queen unless the protective oni was knocked out. Sinbad's eyes widened. _Is that why he's still asleep?_ Horrified thoughts filled his mind of what Aladdin could've done to the sleeping queen (not that Sinbad had the right to talk).

"Uncle, what's wrong? Your face looks horrible." Aladdin looked worriedly at the king.

"Aladdin, what did you do to Nayo?" The disturbed king grabbed Aladdin's shoulders.

"Eh? I didn't do anything, she did."

Wide-eyed, Sinbad became even more horrified. What had Nayomi done last night?

A light conk on his head brought him back to his senses. Nayomi stood behind him with her staff out, a serious look on her face.

"Sin, you better not be thinking anything inappropriate." She warned.

"I'm not!" The king shivered.

Nayomi huffed and rolled her eyes. "Kazu." She called the sleeping oni.

"..." He was still asleep.

"Kazu!" The queen tried again, with still no response. While the queen called to her oni, Aladdin walked over to Pisti.

"Did you know he's around the same age as you?" He asked.

Pisti looked at him shocked. "No way, Aladdin. Don't lie to me!"

"I'm serious."

Pisti pouted. "You're just making fun of me."

"AGH!" The shout startled both of them - Kazu finally awake with his hair sticking up as if plugged into an electrical socket. Well, it kind of was, as Nayomi had sent a minor shock wave to wake him up. Bleary-eyed, the oni rubbed his head. Pisti sniffed.

"He can't be around the same age! Just look at him!" She hissed.

"But he told me last night!" Aladdin protested, which made Sinbad look over suspiciously.

"Aladdin, would you mind telling me what actually happened last night?"

" _This_ happened last night." Nayomi threw Casella in front of Sinbad before Aladdin could say anything. Sinbad jumped back.

"Whoa!" He looked at the busty blonde. Sure, she was attractive, but there was something that just drew him (and others) towards Nayomi, most likely her aura. She really held the presence of a queen.

"Why is she tied up?" Morgiana asked.

"Maybe she could tell you that herself!" Aladdin said gleefully. Casella shot him a dirty look.

"As if I'd tell you, twerp." She meant to say forgetting her situation, but as expected bubbles came out of her mouth. Those who had not seen what transpired last night, cautiously backed away from the strange woman.

"Wh-what's wrong with her?" Pisti asked.

"Queen Nayo made her speak bubbles." Aladdin said joyfully.

"I can see that." Sinbad muttered. "But how are we going to figure out who she is or what's she doing without her being able to talk words?"

"Can't you tell I've already taken care of that?" Nayomi frowned at Sinbad. "Of course I took that into account, I didn't even need her to talk. This is Casella of the Northern Seas who has the gift of a siren's voice. She casts bubbles that trap people, a form of water magic."

"Why is she here?" Morgiana asked.

Nayomi smiled grimly at the pretty Fanalis. "She's here to lure the pirates she works for here. All of you - except for Kazu, Aladdin, Alibaba, and myself - were put under a deep sleeping spell from the use of a type of Siren's song. Casella was here to make sure we would stay asleep by singing, which would also alert the pirates to where the ship is located."

"Why were Aladdin and Alibaba awake?" Sinbad frowned, upset that he had missed out because he was deep asleep.

"She assumed they were the weakest ones aboard the ship and easy prey for her to play with while she waited for the pirates to come because they use fire magic. She didn't expect Kazu and I to be unaffected."

"Kazu was so cool!" Aladdin exclaimed. "He-"

"Casella." The queen interrupted Aladdin with a hard stare at the glaring enchantress. "You don't remember me, but I remember you very well. Now, how about you tell me who you work for."

Casella opened her mouth to retort the queen, but once again a bubble popped out of her mouth. She narrowed her eyes at Nayomi.

"Kazu." Nayomi instructed. The oni's gigantic sword appeared as he sliced the miniscule bubble. Nayomi rolled her eyes. "Was that necessary?" Everyone had backed away from the oni except for Aladdin and Alibaba and poor Casella looked like she was about to pass out from fear of the sword slashing her. Before anyone could react though, Casella's angry voice rang out.

"As if I'd tell you, wench."

"She talked!" Alibaba yelled.

"Kazu's slicing of the bubbles allows her voice to be heard. Unfortunately, we had to hear that." Nayomi shook her head. "Listen Casella, I thought I'd let you off easy and give you a chance to admit the truth. But looks like we'll have to do it the hard way." The purplette grasped the blonde's head in a strong one-handed grip. Gazing into the blonde's startled blue eyes that couldn't look away, Nayomi spoke softly and deliberately. "You might not remember, but we were once very close. I was like a sister to you and you were a sweet girl back then. How you could change from calling me 'Big Sister' to a 'wench' is disappointing. I rescued you from Aum Madura, how could you forget?" Casella started to shake, waving her head desperately back and forth trying to free herself, but Nayomi had her in an iron grip.

"Now that's foul play, Nayomi."

Everyone gasped as a man with blond hair materialized behind Nayomi, smirking. Nayomi not surprised at all, whirled around, the head of her bronze staff close to the man's throat, sparks shooting off of it.

"Don't mess with me about foul play." The queen hissed, her eye narrowing.

The man laughed, leaning carefully away from her staff and surveyed the group on deck. "Ah, if it isn't Kazu. And my oh my, surprise surprise! Are my eyes deceiving me? Could that be _Sinbad_ I see?"

Sinbad raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?" He looked at the blond suspiciously.

The man's eyes widened as he gasped, looking hurt. "You don't remember me? And yet I have such _vivid_ memories of you." The man paused dramatically. "After all I'm…"

* * *

 _ **CLIFF-HANGER! Haha, well if you get to know me you'll know that I LOVE foreshadowing, plot twists, cliff-hangers, angst, and unexpectedness. Who is this blond man?**_

 _ **Ugh, I'm losing views as this story continues, but I'm still glad some people are reading it, I hope I'll get some reviews too!**_

 _ **Read, review, favorite, follow, share, love, fangirl, and ENJOY!**_

 _ **XO, haylo4ever**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Haylo! I didn't update quite as fast, did you worry? Lol, thank you for the reviews!**_

 _ **THERE WILL BE SINBAD NO BOUKEN SPOILERS. (I've warned so many times, so if you get spoiled, don't be salty!) XD**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"He seems to forget people from his past." Nayomi interrupted the man's speech, sounding slightly irritated.

"Hm…" The stranger chuckled. "...Sounds like he forgot you, Nayomi, the special woman in his heart."

"WHAT!?" Nayomi and Sinbad both exclaimed simultaneously as Aladdin, Alibaba, Pisti, and Morgiana snickered and Kazu growled.

"As if I'd be special to such a playboy." Nayomi scoffed the same time Sinbad protested, "I… didn't forget about her, I just didn't remember."

"Well, I didn't know you felt that way about me." Sinbad said to Nayomi sounding hurt.

"Not remembering means you forgot." Nayomi pointed out. "And I'm sure everyone feels the same way about you." She retorted back.

The blond man laughed at the two. "Ah, so sweet."

Nayomi face-palmed, interrupting Sinbad's failed attempt to retort Nayomi's on-point remark. "What are you doing here?"

Before the man could reply, Kazu suddenly jumped at him, giant sword drawn and in his true form. The oni's crimson eyes were wild with an unknown expression as he lunged forward.

"Kazu!" Pisti exclaimed, for she had been the only one to notice his distress and had tried to hold him back. She glanced anxiously at his large form.

"Get away from here, Fatima!" Kazu hissed through gritted teeth. "Fatima?" Sinbad asked, brow furrowed. "Is that-"

"Yes." Nayomi answered his unfinished question, her worried eye following Kazu's movements. "Fatima the Unlucky - the once favorite 'child' of Aum Madura." The queen tossed off her cloak displaying her gorgeous figure clothed in what she had worn when she had arrived in Sindria. With a hushed word, she reached a hand toward Kazu. The ship rocked back and forth precariously as the prone form of the large oni fell on the deck. Carefully, Nayomi levitated his huge body, shrinking it and returning it to her side. Kazu glared at her. Although he was paralyzed, only his eyes could move so he was fully aware of what his queen did to him - and he was not happy. Thank Il-Illah he couldn't talk right now. Nayomi ignored his dirty look, instead directing one towards Fatima. "I'll make this plain as day. What are you doing here?"

Fatima only smiled and waved his hand. Seven people dressed in black with white veils covering their faces surrounded the queen. Henchmen of Al Thamen.

"Nayo!" Sinbad exclaimed, worry leaving out the unnecessary titles. He grabbed his Baal sword that hung at his side, but Aladdin stopped him. "Don't do anything that might hinder Queen Nayo, Uncle." The magi warned him, surveying the queen's actions with his bright blue eyes that held unfathomable amounts of wisdom. "But, it might be better to be at least ready just in case."

Pisti edged her way towards the side of the ship, ready to summon any sea monsters. Morgiana gently prepped into a fighting stance as Alibaba, like Sinbad, put a hand on his sword. Aladdin gripped his staff tighter.

Meanwhile, Nayomi was eyeing the smiling Fatima. "What is this?" She gestured to the Al Thamen henchmen surrounding her. They hadn't moved but she could feel their menace.

Fatima's smile only got wider… and darker. "Why Nayomi, I've hired the best of the best mercenary magicians - just for you."

Nayomi smirked. "I'm honored." Her staff that was touching the ground glowed a bright light as an equally bright circle spread toward the Al Thamen magicians. A blinding flash enveloped all seven evil men as an invisible, unfeelable wind blew Nayomi's hair and earrings. The screams of the men died as the flash faded and Nayomi stood proudly, no longer surrounded. "But they're _years_ away from defeating me."

Fatima's eye twitched. "Hm, an aura circle. Not very exciting nor powerful."

Nayomi stalked up to him, whipping her staff towards him. "I'm giving you ten seconds. What. Are. You. Here. For." The queen didn't ask, no, she _commanded._

The blond smiled uneasily. "I've come to draw out your full power. I was loaned a powerful -" He broke off as his eyes became blank.

Aladdin gasped in horror as he saw black rukh flow towards the young man and Nayomi gritted her teeth. Kazu, still paralyzed, glared at the rukh, as if begging the bird-like figures to stop Fatima from falling into depravity. The others that could not see the rukh felt the chill in the air.

"You…have fallen so far." Nayomi frowned, her eye turning slightly sad as she shook her head. "So far that you are falling into depravity."

Fatima grinned madly. "I am here for you Nayomi." He almost purred. "I won't desert you like you did to me."

"I-" Nayomi started to say, but jumped back as the black rukh formed together to make a djinn equip complete with a deadly cross-bow and arrows. As the fallen man cackled, Morgiana shouted.

"There's a ship!"

Alongside of the Sindrian ship came a deathly black ship - as black as the rukh formed around Fatima. The figurehead of the ship was woman-like with an open mouth forever silently screaming and the people aboard were gruff looking and also screaming - loudly.

"I should've known." Nayomi, who observed the sinister ship, turned to look at the gloating man in black rukh. "You're the leader of these pirates."

"Attack them." Fatima neither agreed nor disagreed, issuing the pirates a robot-like command. Nayomi cursed, releasing Kazu from his paralyzed state. He swelled back into his real form, holding his oni sword steadily. Pisti summoned one of her Artemyra birds, mounted it, and soared across the water - ready to summon the sea monsters. Morgiana immediately vaulted over the side of the ship onto the pirate ship - kicking down as many of the men she could before they could cross over. Alibaba and Sinbad djinn-equipped and joined the spirited Fanalis.

"Har-Har Infigar!" Aladdin shouted, shooting fire flames towards the enemies, being careful to not set any of the ships aflame.

Nayomi watched this all with her golden eye then turned her attention back to Fatima. "You planned this all, didn't you?" Fatima did not reply - not that she expected one. Without a word, he shot an arrow at her. Nayomi's borg, being a magician, enveloped her to protect her from harm. The black arrow shattered and fell to the ground.

"You have such a strong borg, Nayomi. You have become quite powerful." Fatima acknowledged, stepping closer to the queen still yet in her borg.

"Of course." Nayomi agreed. "What have I done for all these years? _Trained_." She emphasized. Bracing herself, she lunged towards Fatima, ready to attack.

* * *

 _ **IDK why, but I like Fatima xD ah well, what's he doing here? You'll have to keep reading! SOOO much fun, steamy, angsty, fluffy crap is ahead! The first mini arc will be coming to an end in a few chapters, then we'll start another arc, I will let you know.**_

 _ **We're almost at 2k views, plz keep 'em coming! Thank you so much, you don't know how I appreciate it! I suck at fight scenes but better ones are coming and yes, Sinbad will be in action (I'm sometimes dissatisfied because I love how powerful he is!)**_

 _ **XO, haylo4ever**_

 ** _Read, review, favorite, follow, share, love, fangirl, and ENJOY!_**


	12. Chapter 11

**_I apologize for any errors, I will probably come back and fix any I need to later. I wanted to get this posted. Please point out and/or deal with the mistakes until finished._**

 ** _You might be disturbed if you don't like blood. Oops._**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Sinbad was feeling great. He was knocking down these ridiculously weak pirates without even having to use a djinn move. It felt almost useless to be equipped.

A woman swung a barbed club at him, but the weapon was too heavy for her and she misjudged the distance, ending up floundering under the heavy throw of the club. Sinbad easily ducked the haphazardly swung club and grasped the woman by the hip, giving her a dazzling smile.

"Woman should not dirty their hands." He said gently watching as the woman's gaunt cheeks flushed. The king was feeling even greater than before. His lady-killer moves were back!

"Damn it, Sin!" Nayomi cursed, appearing out of nowhere to knock down a man who was about to swing his sword at the turned back of the king. Her own eye was shining brightly like she too was enjoying the battle. However, that didn't stop her from giving Sinbad a piece of her mind.

"Are you tired already, you old king?" She teased, fighting back to back with him. Sinbad flinched.

"I'm not that old! You're just a year younger than I am!" He protested, swinging his sword casually because he could already read the 'waves' of the pirates by now. Plus, he could look now all he wanted to at the queen. She tossed a man carelessly overboard with levitation magic.

"That is something you don't talk about. A woman's age."

"Feeling sensitive now?" Sinbad flashed her the same smile he had given the other woman. She glared at him.

"At least I move faster than you do." Nayomi counter-attacked as she dislodged another woman's dagger, letting the woman stumble overboard. Alibaba and Aladdin were fighting together too and looked at each other, laughing.

"They can argue back and forth while fighting." Alibaba smiled. "They're great."

 _But what happened to Fatima?_ Aladdin wondered.

Sinbad must have read Aladdin's mind as he asked the same question. "Hey Nayo, what happened to Fatima?"

"I froze him in time for ten minutes so I can help at least throw some of this unnecessary trash overboard." She replied and for the umpteenth time, tossed another man overboard.

Sinbad peered over the side of the ship warily. "What if they can't swim?"

"I'm sure they'll figure something out." Nayomi shrugged.

Morgiana was still kicking butt, literally as Pisti guided her sea monsters to round up the people in the ocean. The sea monsters would take them to a deserted island. Kazu had shrunk again due to exhaustion, but his sword was still out, slashing away. Finally, the black ship burned slowly thanks to a direct hit from Aladdin. Free of people, it slowly sunk beneath the waves and Sinbad sucked in a breath as he noticed the name of the ship.

"One more minute." Nayomi muttered, turning towards Fatima, yet Sinbad's attention was somewhere else.

' _Natural storms shouldn't stop us.'_ The king's mind flashed back to what Nayomi had said at the beginning of their journey.

"Seems like you finally figured things out, stupid king." Kazu snorted, as if reading Sinbad's mind.

"What are you staring at, Uncle?" Aladdin asked, coming to stand next to Sinbad. Morgiana, Alibaba, and Pisti joined them, also understanding the situation.

For on the ship, printed in bright silver letters were the words _Natural Storms_ \- plain as day. Nayomi, who was creeping closer to the still-frozen Fatima laughed under her breath.

"Does this mean Queen Nayomi will defeat Fatima?" Alibaba asked Kazu.

"It doesn't mean anything except for the fact that _Natural Storms_ will not be a hindrance. You saw how easy those maggots were to defeat." Kazu smirked. "Her Majesty will obviously defeat Fatima."

They turned to the queen who was now standing directly in front of Fatima who suddenly twitched. He eyed where he was, shock on his face.

"Y-you!" He pointed an accusing finger at Nayomi. "Sinking my ship like that! You'll pay!" He lunged at the queen, eyes wild. Se dodged easy as she used levitation magic on herself to float high above the ship. Fatima's djinn equip let him follow her.

"You are running away from me...again!" He hissed.

Nayomi flinched. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you?" Fatima raised the brows above his blank eyes. "Maybe this...will remind you." Almost without moving he mumbled, " _Kurai ya u._ " As the words left his mouth, black arrows shot from his crossbow and surrounded him. The amount of arrows was so overwhelmingly large that it looked like large drops of black rain frozen in the sky - Fatima the angry cloud. Aladdin watched as the numerous arrows were aimed for the ship. He stood in front of his friends protectively, not that he could do much. Even Morgiana with her animal-like senses knew she could not safely dodge the arrows as they surrounded the whole entire ship. Everyone was in trouble.

Kazu gritted his teeth and summoned the last of his strength. His large oni sword flashed out just as the arrows were about to hit.

"I will deflect the majority of them, make sure to smack down any others before they hit you." He instructed.

The arrows fell towards the ship.

A large glowing borg surrounded the ship.

Thousands of black arrows broke as they hit the strong glowing barrier. Breaking into brittle little pieces, they fell harmlessly into the sea waves.

"Wh-what?!" Fatima exclaimed, his eyes wide. "I…" He turned another angry glare towards Nayomi he was calmly floating in the sky on her staff. "What did you do!?"

"I had a feeling you would aim for the ship. What I did is my secret, but you won't be able to harm them. Your fight is-" The nonchalant queen broke off, eyes widening as a searing pain jolted through her left arm. The warm feel of blood trickled down her arm from a large gash in her bicep.

"NAYOMI!" Kazu bellowed from below. His sensitive nose immediately smelled the rusty, metallic smell of blood. The oni's crimson eyes flared with the dangerous expression from earlier - rage. He swelled to his normal size, slightly panting but grasping his sword tightly. "H-"

" _Kyuukyoku._ " The queen murmured, although the sound of her voice resonated, as if from another world. Kazu froze. The fire in his eyes died as he slumped to the ground, small again with no sword. He mumbled something incomprehensible, gazing at his queen - an almost helpless expression on his small face. One would remark that his face looked like one of an old war veteran, reminiscing about the pain, blood and dead bodies of war.

Sinbad watched this closely, brow furrowed. He was still in his djinn equip and clutched his sword. Nayomi glanced down and their eyes met.

"Sinbad." Although she was high above, he could hear her like she was next to him. As amber eyes met a honey-gold eye, he paused, almost shuddering.

"Uncle, what's wrong?" Aladdin asked. The older man's face looked almost in pain, though for a second.

"N...othing." Sinbad said. "It just feels like, I don't know, deja vu."

Meanwhile, high above, Fatima cackled. "You didn't expect an invisible arrow to be right behind you. It has poison in it, soon you will fall and sharks shall eat you - drawn by the scent of your blood."

" _Kenni Sutaffu._ " Nayomi said, unfazed. That was when everyone realized just what she was saying. Magic commands. A bright light flashed around her staff she sat upon, changing into a relatively normal sized sword. Intricately swirls wove around the handle with the blue gem centered in the middle.

Fatima mocked her. "You expect to beat me with that small thing?"

The magic using queen ran a hand almost lovingly over the sword. "Small thing are powerful."

"Soon the poison will dull your senses. As if you could defeat me."

"You expect to beat me by a little poison? Assassins are immune to it." Nayomi smirked as her sword glowed with a white light. " _Watashiha raibu ni idai na majutsushi mo i masu._ Your fight is with me."

* * *

 ** _Follow me on Tumblr!_**

 ** _I also apologize if any of the italics are incorrect. You might not know what they mean anyway, but if you do look them up (I advise not to) but I used a generator. Anyways, we reached 2k, yay! Keep 'em likes, favs, and follows comin'! (BTW, people finally are falling of ships...yes.)_**

 ** _School started so updates may be strange. At least I can keep writing, since I have better access to my computer._**

 ** _XO, haylo4ever_**

 ** _Read, review, favorite, follow, share, love, fangirl, and ENJOY!_**


	13. Chapter 12

**_Thank you for dealing with any mistakes I may make. (last chapter and future chapters) I will do my best to fix them asap! However I just want to keep updating, so please enjoy the story!_**

 ** _There will be more blood, if you don't like blood, maybe you shouldn't read this XD also...ANGST. (You cannot avoid the angst, [in Fanfiction or real life] plus I don't care whether or not you like angst, I warned there would be some coming. However, this is just the beginning, plus little compared to what's to come. Oh dear)_**

 ** _And a special thanks to_** _lizyeh2000_ _**for thanking me for updating. Thank YOU for thanking me, it makes me so happy! *cries tears of joy***_

 _ **Now, enough of me, enjoy the story!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Kazu watched as scarlet drops of blood fell down Nayomi's slender arm into the ocean. He could almost _feel_ the sharks coming for it. He shuddered, muttering something again. The oni knew he had to snap out of it.

"Well, I'm honored to fight with you." Fatima's sarcasm was obviously not funny to the queen as she lunged towards him, a borg surrounding her as she dove at him. Only a few feet away, the purplette slashed her sword almost the same time she dodged backwards.

"She didn't even touch or hit him!" Alibaba exclaimed, worried.

"Tch." Nayomi clicked her tongue. "Tough armor these rukh are making."

Fatima shrugged. "See, you won't be able to do anything, so let me just peacefully shoot you down."

"...Peacefully…" Nayomi echoed.

Once again, she repeated the same thing she did before, unexpected and even faster. The same result happened, her not even grazing the black-rukhed man, yet dodging away at the last minute, sword in hand. Fatima continued to annoyingly laugh until the sword began to glow the same bright light as the aura circle. Blond eyebrows become furrowed as Nayomi repeated the same thing over and over - becoming faster each time until she was almost a blur. At that point, Fatima began to worry - shooting arrows at the blur of the queen which those that hit only bounced off harmless.

And then she stopped.

Almost as if she froze time again, Nayomi resided in her borg almost comfortably. Slightly winded though, with a sheen of sweat upon her brow, she met Fatima's mocking stare and did not say a word. Only her mouth quirked up a little - a small smirk. Fatima did not like that look at all and lunged one last time at the borg-enveloped queen - as if he knew he could slice her down.

Blood dripped down from the sky.

Sinbad looked up in shock and worry as the deck of the ship was covered in rust-colored puddles.

"So much blood…." Pisti's distressed voice uttered shakingly as she too watched what everyone else was watching.

Fatima and Nayomi could not be seen as a bright sphere encompassed both of them. It was blinding to look at.

"What's happening?" Alibaba and Morgiana asked at the same time as Kazu, Aladdin, and Sinbad did their best to figure it out.

The bright light died suddenly and a human-figure fell down. Another figure caught the falling one before it hit the waves. Eye-to-eye level with the people aboard the ship - whose eyes widened in horror.

Blood dripped down the feet of Fatima who carried in his arms the prone form of the queen. He was gasping, yet looked triumphantly at Sinbad.

"I...will...have her." He puffed out.

"Nayo…" Sinbad said, almost brokenly. The wave of deja vu hit him again and he gritted his teeth. "Fatima!" He lunged forward in his djinn equip and Fatima dodged albeit easily.

"Now now, you'll ruin the body of your _dead_ queen." Fatima laughed.

At this Kazu's eyes snapped. He pulled out his sword, in his small form - eyes wild. "You _bastard_! Just because she only had a few -"

A sword cut through Fatima's chest. A bronze sword.

"...Nayomi...why…" Fatima's eyes widened as he gurgled up blood.

Yes, Nayomi - in the arms of Fatima - had just pierced his heart. She waved her hand at Kazu, paralyzing him just as before. A loud _pop_ resounded as the large oni sword disappeared. Sinbad, hovering over the waves, almost fell in them.

"Aren't you...dead?" He managed to choke out. A honey-golden eye looked at him, so many emotions swimming in them - pain, sadness, grief, and many more - meeting his broken stare. The king was sure that if she had looked at him with two of those eyes he would've broken down crying.

"Would you believe a word an enemy would say?" Nayomi levitated Fatima's dying body above the waves, her sword back into the staff. Everyone could now see Fatima's bloodied cuts all over. The blood they had seen dripping down his legs was not from the Quesselian queen, it was from broken off parts of his armor. Nayomi quietly met Fatima's clouded eyes.

"...Nay…"

Nayomi laid a hand gently over his mouth. "I know Fatima, I know." She said softly, almost tenderly, as she pushed back blood-matted hair off his forehead. Confusion and an unknown emotion welled up inside the king of Sindria as he watched the beautiful, bloodied queen touch the dying Fatima.

Fatima's face lost its hard edges as the black rukh fled from his body and peace filled his eyes. Nayomi watched them go and looked at the blond.

"Rest now." She commanded, putting her staff on his head and a bright light glowed from the blue gem. Grief flooded her as Fatima's body emanated a light like white rukh and then slowly dissolved into the rukh - white, peaceful, _beautiful_. They flew around Nayomi, encircling her almost lovingly, before they disappearing off into the horizon.

"They turned into white rukh." Aladdin mumbled softly, puzzled, yet he did not question the mysterious queen, feeling the grief that surrounded her.

With much effort, Kazu freed himself from his paralyzed state as Nayomi's hold onto her magic weakened significantly. Heck, he could feel the heat from the setting sun now that her cooling magic had gone. The oni's eyes narrowed as he realized what was happening. He could feel the heat now.

And Nayomi's magoi was running out.

The purplette had lowered her head as she watched Fatima's rukh fly away. To Sinbad's surprise, he watched as glistening tears fell from her eye.

"Nayo…" He murmured, flying towards her. As he reached the queen's side, she fainted and he grabbed her tightly, wincing as he noticed the smaller cuts that ran down her arm, legs, and even a tiny one on her right cheek. Sinbad cursed Fatima for hurting Nayomi.

Her head was lying upon his shoulders and he felt her breathe out. Twitching slightly, he gazed at her face which was wet from tears.

"Goodbye...brother." She murmured out.

* * *

 _ **WTF, I say to myself. I got the feels from this and I knew it was coming. If you didn't, well I'm really sorry, go read one of my other sad fanfictions then. So yes, I was planning on this happening. *did anyone notice Sinbad's "unkown" emotion? what is it?* :3 oh Sinbad, you silly. (I'm actually evil for putting slight fluffy in this)**_

 _ **Augh, I feel bad Fatima died, like I kind of like him. Now, I hope you were shocked and thought Nayomi died. Oinks. I hope you** like **Nayomi (and the other OCs) Please please please please let me know how you feel! God bless! AND WHAT IS WITH THIS BROTHER CRAP I THREW?!**_

 _ **Follow me on Tumblr (haylo4ever)**_

 _ **XO, haylo4ever**_

 _ **Read, review, favorite, follow, share, love, fangirl, and ENJOY!**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Sorry, not sorry, for not updating for a while. Super busy and had a little time writing this... hopefully it suits your tastes! This chapter will hopefully bump this story up to 3k views... keep 'em coming lovelies!**_

 _ **I honestly wanted to write more during this chapter, the ideas just flowed, but didn't want to overwhelm you guys and make it too long, so I started writing the next chapter that continues the last scene of this chapter. Ugh, I want you to read and enjoy, not be in pain!**_

 _ **We were talking about writing fiction during school, so hopefully my writing will get (or continue to be)better! Thank you, (Guest) for your criticism of Nayomi, I will continue to perfect her to reader's likings! :D**_

 _ **I'm still learning, but please to continue to like, read, and share! (And please talk to me!)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

The moon rose above the waves. It's been almost a week since our travelers have been on the ocean.

"Hm, it's taking quite awhile to get to Queselle." Alibaba commented, leaning over the side of the ship as the breeze played with his spiky hair. It's been three days and neither Kazu nor Nayomi have awaken, both still fast asleep. Morgiana joined him, the breeze also playing with her pink locks along with Aladdin - his braid swaying back and forth.

"I kind of miss the land." Morgiana said. The Fanalis has not been using her full strength for fear of breaking the ship. Her power and strength bottled up inside her body made her want to lunge out and she felt tense.

Aladdin patted her encouragingly. "I know how you feel, Morg." Indeed he did. Lately many abnormal things have been happening and he feels that things are way too calm for him to just be sailing on the ocean for who knows how long.

There was a creak as Sinbad stepped on a rickety board on the ship's deck. There's a good chance he was trying to eavesdrop, but we'll leave that to your imagination.

"Uncle." Aladdin greeted, not surprised at all to see him. Sinbad nodded, leaning too against the side of the ship and looked at the full moon.

"So what's up?" The king asked.

"We miss the land." Aladdin replied. Sinbad nodded, although having been raised among the seas he did not quite understand.

Another creak alerted the presence of another person. Also, the firm grip Sinbad felt on his shoulder informed him this was not any of his womanly companions and Morgiana was still on the other side of Alibaba.

"How dare you knock us out and steal our ship like that, ya' damn pirates!" A harsh breath that smelled slightly of booze hissed out behind the king, who quickly looked behind him, puzzled.

"We're not pirates." Alibaba answered coming to stand beside Sinbad as they both gazed curiously at the captain of the ship - Jamaal.

"I wonder where he was when Fatima attacked this ship." Aladdin whispered to Morgiana. She nodded her silent agreement.

"Then explain to me what ya' are doing on this ship sailing in the middle of the ocean and us all knocked out here?"

"Pardon?" Sinbad asked. "You're sailing to Queselle -"

"Never heard of such a place. You're pirates for sure." The captain huffed out.

"Queen Nayomi didn't exactly tell him that we're going to Queselle, she showed him." Alibaba hissed to Sinbad.

"It doesn't help that we don't know what Queselle looks like." Aladdin added.

Captain Jamaal had a small knife in his hand and swung it abruptly at Sinbad's face. Sinbad, caught off guard because he had been talking, hissed through his teeth as he felt the sting on his cheek. This wouldn't do.

"I'm your king!" He proclaimed hastily. The older man seemed slightly drunk so perhaps he could not recognize his king, besides it was quite dark for the moon was hidden by dark clouds. Continuing to swing his knife haphazardly, the ship's captain hiccuped. Sinbad grabbed the small lantern hanging by the doorway to one of the cabin doors and held it up to his face. Cloudy blue eyes showing no recognition glared at Sinbad who decided that he should just knock this man out and wait for the sunrise.

But that proved harder than it looked because even though the man was older, he was surprisingly nimble. Chasing the man around the deck caused quite a racket and almost as funny as when the ripped guy played Aladdin at Sindria's mahrajan after Hakryuu had captured Zagan. (Although no one will be laughing in a year or so.) Finally the king of Sindria was able to knock Jamaal out the same way he had knocked Alibaba and stowed him away to Sindria.

"Hopefully that will take care of him." Sinbad dusted his hands off, acting as if he hadn't just run five laps around the deck after a drunken old man. He ignored Aladdin and Alibaba's snickering and Morgiana's puffed cheeks.

"Good, that worked well." With no forewarning to his approach nor awakening, Kazu suddenly appeared alongside Sinbad. He nodded satisfyingly to the prone body of the captain.

"What?" Sinbad spluttered.

Red eyes looked annoyingly at Sinbad. "Hello there, stupid king. Have a good workout?"

Aladdin and Alibaba exploded into laughter at this as Morgiana turned away to face the ocean, although her slender back started shaking with mirth.

"Glad you're awake now." Sinbad snipped sarcastically at the oni. Looking down at the passed-out Jamaal, he raised an eyebrow. "So you made him drink?"

"I wasn't sure how strong their booze might be so I slipped him some of this along with it." The oni waved a red vial in his hand.

"Poison?" Sinbad looked aghast and accusingly at the oni. "Trying to kill me?"

"Of course not, stupid king." Kazu rolled his eyes. "Although I'd like to." Sinbad stiffened, noting to be careful about what he ate now. Without saying anything else, Kazu marched towards Nayomi's cabin.

"She's not awake yet." Sinbad warned. "Besides, it's the middle of the night." He added.

"I know." The oni stopped at the door. "This always happens, so it's better to get her up now than wait until morning. Unless you'd rather stay out at sea forever."

"What are you talking about?" Aladdin asked, finally calming down from his laughter attack. "Is it because of Queen Nayo that we're still at sea and not at Queselle?"

"It's not her fault at all, it's that wretched lump of human flesh that made all of this happen. If only he didn't exist."

"Fatima?" Sinbad warily asked. He was pretty sure that Kazu thought of the king as a wretched lump of human flesh too.

Kazu bared his teeth at the name. "...Yes."

"Why did he attack the queen?" Alibaba asked.

"Because he is a sick, sick, sick being." Kazu shrugged.

"I thought he bore a grudge against his sister -" Sinbad began, remembering Nayomi's last words before she lost consciousness.

"Yes, that's he _thought_. But he didn't know anything." Kazu interrupted. "Besides, as if Nayomi's related to such a vile creature."

"Wait, they're not blood-related?"

"They're not related at all, only the fact that Nayomi considers her past assassins as family! Ja'far is probably the only one truly closest to Nayomi - and they're not even blood siblings. It's all that lump of flesh's fault she's now all hung-up over killing him. She never was good at killing." Kazu exploded, then swung open Nayomi's door with force, disappearing inside. Aladdin, Alibaba, and Sinbad fell silent at his words as Morgiana followed Kazu inside Nayomi's cabin.

* * *

 ** _OH NO DON'T CUT MY KING'S FACE UGH._**

 ** _Btw - The latest magi chapters are killing me :'( SINBAAAAD NOOOO and just saying, Kougyoku is queen (empress) and I love Kina (whatever his name is) and dude's I'm all over the place with my manga, anyone have any good recommendations that I could read? I need some more (I don't lol) to read!_**

 ** _Okay, so apologies at the captain's random name and actually the whole scene is a little wonky if I do say so myself. I had to add Kazu (I love him and his impatience) and sure I guess this is going all over the place, ah well, keep reading because at the end everything will work out and make sense. I_ do _actually have a plot for this all planned out, believe it or not._**

 ** _Please continue to critique me, though no unnecessary flaming. I lost a favorite (crying) but I did gain two more (yay kisses), so although I am not exactly writing to please everyone I do want to please some, though this is my story ;)_**

 ** _What the heck am I saying? I don't know - I'm actually beyond tired. Hopefully next chapter will be out sooner!_**

 ** _Follow me on Tumblr!_**

 ** _XO, haylo4ever_**

 _Read, review, favorite, follow, share, love, fangirl, and ENJOY!_


	15. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

* * *

 _Rhea: Hello! Oh, who am I? That's a secret, teehee! I came from the future to motivate Haylo-dono to write the next chapters because if she doesn't… well, anyway, I'm also here because of her incompetence to appear and apologize for the clicheness of this chapter and also… the lateness. What happened to those weekly updates?_

 _*trumpets blare and flames roar as a disheveled girl walks wearily into the room* Is it magic?_

 _Rhea: EEP! Well, I better go before Haylo-dono discovers me! And if you're still wondering who I am, keep leaving reviews and comments for our lovely author-sama, I really think she needs some moral support for this story! *thumbs up and winks* Bye-bye!_

 _Haylo-chan: Hhrm? The heck was I doing?_

* * *

Kazu stormed into his queen's cabin as Morgiana silently followed along with Aladdin and Alibaba. Sinbad, still absorbed in his thoughts, slowly walked over. Pisti, kneeling at the end of the bed, had her head rested upon her hands and her eyes closed. The oni, albeit, gently tapped her shoulder and her eyes popped opened.

"I!" She exclaimed, stumbling upwards then jolting backwards, half asleep. Kazu raised an eyebrow, steadying her. He then motioned the 'be quiet' gesture.

"NAYOMI!"

Everyone jumped at his sudden loud call, flinching as Kazu's loud voice resonated across the whole ship.

"Didn't he just tell Pisti to be quiet?" Alibaba asked, clutching his ringing ears.

Meanwhile, as the others suffered from a minor loss of hearing, Nayomi gently stirred. Her one honey-gold eye blearily blinked open.

"Go away." She mumbled, slowly turning over so Kazu was facing her back.

As Kazu opened his mouth to yell again, Pisti threw her small frame at him (thankfully he was still shrunk.)

"Please don't do that!" She exclaimed, latching on as if it would save her life - well it would save her hearing.

The red-head looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Excuse me." More of a statement than a question, Pisti sweat dropped. Kazu's tenderness was only towards his queen and everyone was well aware of it.

"Um, I know that it might be necessary for you to awake your queen like that but -"

"-She won't wake up even if this -"

Kazu who rudely interrupted Pisti's rambling was then in turn interrupted by Aladdin who had wandered over to Nayomi's side.

"-Queen Nayo?" The magi hesitated, cocking his head adorably to the side.

"She won't wake up. How long do you think I've known her? Even-" Kazu broke off angered as Alibaba stage-whispered to Morgiana.

"Don't you think it's probably because she lost her hearing?" The poor blonde still had a dull ringing in his ears and could not tell the volume of his voice, although the Fanalis had already recovered her hearing, she too agreed. A vein ticked in Kazu's head as Nayomi groaned something incomprehensible.

"Queen Nayo?" Aladdin tried again, but to no attempt. Queen Nayomi of Queselle was out - so Aladdin tried another tactic that wouldn't put everyone's ears to harm. "Uncle Sinbad, why don't you try?"

Sinbad slowly walked to Nayomi's side, trying to ignore Kazu's death glare.

"He'd probably do something lecherous if I wasn't here." The oni hissed. No one disagreed, not even the great king himself.

"Nay-"

 _Punch_.

Sinbad reeled back in shock as he couldn't even finish his sentence. Clutching his throbbing nose, the king looked at Nayomi who was sitting up wide awake.

A wild honey-gold eye glanced fearfully around the room and strands of hair curled across the queen's face. Panting slightly, she looked disoriented until she noticed the blood dripping on the floor and groaned, collapsing back down as the mattress squeaked.

"So cliche." Kazu grumbled, shaking his head. "This is why I told you to let me wake her up. I knew she'd do that." Now came the usual eye roll as he stalked up to his queen.

"Now that you're awake, drink this." The oni held out the same vial he had been holding earlier towards Nayomi who made a face and curled away from it.

"I don't want to drink."

"You need to."

"No." Nayomi refused like a stubborn child and even crossed her arms with a pout.

"Drink."

"No."

"For the love of Allah, drink the damn thing." Kazu hissed, now shoving it towards Nayomi's face. "Or I'll…" The oni trailed off, wondering just how to go about threatening his queen.

"I'll give it to you - orally." Sinbad suggested, recovering from his punch. The poor king was stunned that his beautiful face had just been damaged - not once, but twice!

Nayomi made a face and begrudgingly took it from Kazu who looked relieved although albeit apprehensive.

"What even is that?" Aladdin asked as the queen chugged the vial down then threw it back at Kazu with a nasty face.

"Potent alcohol."

"WHAT!?"

Kazu rolled his eyes. "Just be careful. I'm going to sleep." was all he said as he sauntered out of Nayomi's quarters. "And Pervert King, don't even touch her or you'll be zapped with lightning." The oni stalked away with a glare to all.

 **~0~**

"Fshshshshshshsh." Nayomi glubbed, her face flushed now. She stood outside on the deck of the ship with the gentle night wind cooling her off, although she it was quite positive that she was utterly drunk.

"I'm curious to see what a drunk Queen Nayomi is like." Aladdin whispered to Alibaba.

"Come to think of it, she didn't drink at all in Sindria, do you think this is why?" Alibaba gestured to the queen who was now laughing really, really, really, really hard at literally nothing. "I mean if Kazu wanted to get her drunk on whatever he gave her, either she has a high tolerance or none at all…"

"Kazu told Sin not to touch her or he'll be zapped." Pisti giggled.

"This isn't good at all." Sinbad grumped, arms crossed. "What if she does something dangerous? Why did that oni go sleep? We literally have no experience at all with her!"

"You sound like Ja'far." Pisti teased.

While they bantered back and forth, Morgiana kept her catlike eyes fixed on Nayomi who had recovered from laughing and was now glaring at - the young fanalis followed the queen's gaze of pure hatred to the… Sindria ship's sail.

"Fshshshshsh." The queen repeated, laser eyeing the poor sail. Morgiana's cheeks puffed in amusement.

Then there was a bright flash and the queen was gone. The fanalis' eyes widened as she tapped Aladdin's shoulder urgently.

"What is it Morg? Wait, ahhh where is Queen Nayo!?"

"Oh my gosh, she fell over. She did, didn't she? I heard a splash just now. There it is again -" Alibaba rambled on hysterically.

Sinbad was at the side of the ship in an instant. "That's just the waves, Alibaba. For now." The king grew worried, the queen had used her magic. Where did she go?

"Ah!" Aladdin pointed upwards to a large bird pecking at the highest mast of the ship. "That bird's kind of crazy…"

"Do you think…?"

"Maybe so…"

"I mean, anything could happen…"

Pisti, Alibaba, and Aladdin all nodded in agreement. Sinbad and Morgiana raised an eyebrow. Pisti took out her whistle and blew into it, anticipating the bird to calm down and fly down to her, however the bird let out a shrill eagle-like shriek, refusing, or at least resistant to the magic.

"Aw man, I was hoping that bird would tell us where Queen Nayomi was." Pisti pouted. "But my whistle had no effect!"

Sinbad face-palmed. At least in this matter who was the smarter one. "Bakas, don't you realize that _is_ Queen Nayomi!"

* * *

 ** _Haylo! I'm going to pause right here because if I go on you'll be reading too much ahaha.. I'm sorry for no updates, school started and tests and ewwwww (This chapter is ew too tbh). Plus I sank into Mystic Messenger and more manga. AND MAGI IS KILLING ME AHHH. SINNNNNNN._**

 ** _*ahem* silly little characters, must give my love to them is this story._**

 ** _Well, I will try to update much more, because I mean, this was a choppy-ass chapter haha. Hugs to my readers! (Who is Rhea? *evil smile* I'll let you make your guesses)_**

 ** _Follow me on Tumblr: haylo4ever_**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 _ **Haylo. I'm alive. Thanks for the kind comments last chapter, I appreciate all reviews/comments, even if they're not about the story. I love to talk it up, and commenting ALWAYS motivates me. I had to write a 5,000 word essay for one of my classes - I'm dead. Why am I even doing this? For a few meager reads, haha just kidding, I'm (barely) surviving and I love all of you. Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

"Shit."

Sinbad had lingering thoughts he yearned to ask, but how could he when the lovely Queen of Queselle was drunk out of her mind. He cursed Kazu under his breath.

Now Nayomi had disappeared again, after letting out an ear-breaking screech that rippled across the waves of the ocean in her huge bird form before _pop_ and she was gone again. The king of Sindria wondered exactly what Kazu was thinking. If the oni truly was worried about his queen, why did he make her drink and then leave her in the care of them. It wasn't too hard to figure out the oni disliked them and this whole ordeal.

It was obvious how drunk Queen Nayomi was. Her magic and emotions spiraled out of control. She went from drunk angry to drunk happy to drunk crying in mere seconds. The queen also changed forms constantly, subconsciously of course, and Sinbad was worried sick that she would fall off of the ship and sink.

Now there really was that dreaded splashing sound Alibaba had feared earlier. Pisti, Morgiana, Alibaba, and Aladdin all rushed to the side of the ship joining Sin who was already there, trying to appease to the drunken queen.

"Nayomi, please get out of the water."

A glazed honey-golden eye blearily looked at him. The queen's borg had activated, surrounding her as she bobbed along in the waves next to the ship, looking quite comfortable. However, mysterious sea creatures lurked these unknown waters and Sin did not want her to be eaten, even though the borg could protect her, it was risky. He knew in all honesty that heaven forbid Nayomi ever die on this trip, especially out of honor like this, she would vengefully haunt him for the rest of his life. As these thoughts ran through his mind, the king also concluded that Nayomi had already caused him a major loss in his womanizing skills which he had been, sadly, very proud of them when he had them. Ah yes, this woman was one he lost to in a lot of departments. It was a new experience and he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

"Uncle, Queen Nayo's disappeared again!" Aladdin exclaimed. In all honesty, to the young magi, this was a game. Although he was indeed worried about the queen's safety, it was interesting to see where she went and what she would do. Her magic had a peculiar feeling to it, almost familiar and comforting to him. Aladdin would make sure to ask Queen Nayo about it when she was sober.

"Ah, she's right here!" Alibaba assured Sin, who had cursed again. "Maybe you should try talking to her. I mean, maybe she'll spill something that we need to know that she hasn't before."

"Do you think that if she did that Kazu would have left her with us?" Pisti asked. "You know how secretive and protective he is." Obviously no one needed reminded.

"Just what are you trying to get out of her?" Morgiana also said at the same time, narrowing her eyes.

Alibaba held his hands up defensively. "Nothing! It's just that, you know, she doesn't really tell us much and kinda distances herself so maybe she'd open up just a little bit." The girls raised their eyebrows as Alibaba tried to explain his purely innocent feelings. He fumbled a bit. "Ah, I was also thinking maybe she liked Sin…?" The blond rubbed his head, trying to think of something.

Morgiana and Pisti shared a look that almost looked like disgust. "Men."

 **~0~**

Meanwhile, Sin had actually taken Alibaba's 'advice' and was slowly approaching Nayomi, almost as one would do when approaching a wary animal. Well, that was how it seemed as Nayomi watched him warily in a drunken haze mumbling incoherent thoughts.

"Nayo." Kazu wasn't here, so Sin thought he'd take a chance, saying the nickname he had given her. Forgetting Kazu's threats about not touching the queen, once Sinbad was close enough he gently grabbed her arm.

And that is when his head spun as electricity coursed through his veins.

* * *

 _ **I know my chapters are really short, but this one had a lot of silent stuff packed into it. Please enjoy, I'll update as much as I can. Kisses!**_

 _ **haylo4ever**_


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 ** _ **Hola lovelies! I'm so sorry for not updating but hey when did this reach 11k views on Wattpad? Thank you so much! I'm sure I've lost a few readers, but I read each of your comments & try to respond to all of them you kindly grace me with and btw I am 1k late but you deserve a one-shot. So let me know what you want and I'll fulfill your requests… and without further delay - here's the story! You may be confused at first but enjoy the TWO (chapter 17 will come out soon!) next chapters. The beginning is a little rough, but stick with me! I ended up splitting what I thought would be Chapter 16 into two chapters.**_**

* * *

Sinbad groaned at the feeling of electricity shooting through his veins as his blood roared in his ears. Damnit, he was going to die. He suddenly was filled with regrets, plus he never got to tell -

"Oi, wake up."

All thoughts of telling Ja'far how much he looked like a nun in his clothes flew out of his mind at Kazu's disgruntled voice and a sharp pain on his left shoulder. Blearily he opened his eyes to find the oni staring at him, a rare emotion of concern in his eyes.

Before he could say anything, the door flew open and he gasped in shock to be looking at… himself?

The 'Sinbad' that had just flung open was panting heavily and had a fearful expression in their eyes.

"Kazu!" 'Sinbad' huffed. "Th-there's something wrong! I-"

The redhead shot the supposed imposter a look and glared at 'him.' "There certainly is, excuse me Her Majesty just awoke and must get ready for the return back to Que-"

"That's not important right now!"

As this exchange went on, Sinbad felt a growing panic and realized what a stupid situation he was in.

"Uh, Kazu…" Sinbad interjected as her curiously watched 'himself' grow flustered. It was quite strange to see himself from a third point perspective.

"Don't worry Nayomi, you just rest." Kazu assured gently.

"Kazu you big dummy, _I'm_ Nayomi!" 'Sinbad' exclaimed.

Kazu snarled. "And you're going to tell me that Nayomi here you, the idiot king."

The true Sinbad (inside Nayomi's body) quickly rose from the bed and peered into the full length skinny mirror across the room.

"It's the truth, Kazu." He said, in Nayomi's voice, appreciating the fact that he could look at the queen's body in the mirror, pausing as he noticed -

The oni huffed and the pair could almost see smoke coming from his nostrils like a mad bull. "This is ridiculous. And stop ogling her body." His pointed stare made it very clear that he knew what was on Sin's mind.

Sinbad wandered over to Nayomi's (technically his) side. "I apologize."

"And you should be." Kazu interjected. "This is your fault. I told you not to touch her!"

"You're the one who gave her alcohol and left us. How is it my fault? She was out of her mind!"

"You know what, it doesn't matter how this happened, I just want to get out of Sin's body." Nayomi grumbled. "It's uncomfortable. And I have a pounding headache!"

Sinbad smirked and winked. "I don't mind this, but I can't believe you find my body uncomfortable."

Nayomi flushed and scowled, but hurriedly turned to Kazu. "How do we fix this?"

"We?" Kazu raised an eyebrow. "Nayomi, this is just body switching. Easy."

"I tried but it's so hard in this body." She grumbled, glancing downwards disgusted. "I think the rukh are ignoring me."

Kazu's face seemingly was set in a permanent glare but now he just looked tired. Sighing, he took Nayomi, who was still in Sin's body, and touched the new jewelry among Sinbad's djinns. Sinbad recognized it as the curling bracelet with a blue gem Nayomi donned. At Kazu's touch the bracelet glowed a golden light.

"Go ahead now." Kazu encouraged.

Nayomi stepped forward and touched Sin's face in which he leaned into the coolness of the touch. As light enveloped the three, Sin heard Kazu say something, though it did not reach his ears over the roar of blood in his ears…

And he was back. Or so he thought. Nayomi was before him, so he knew he was back in his own body but why did everything seem so… big?

"Oh Kazu! We've shrunk him!" Nayomi exclaimed.

"That's because you're losing your touch." Kazu snorted, a hint of a smile on his face as he looked at the king standing helplessly in the palm of the queen. However, he turned his crimson eyes back at her, turning serious. "We'll talk later."

Nayomi nodded, understanding. Meanwhile, Sinbad was internally screaming. He didn't understand anything that was happening at all and everything seemed as big as a djinn from his point of view.

(A/N: Ugh, it's off to a rough start but I promise it gets better!)

An hour later the whole crew was on the deck of the ship, overwhelmed by all the magic spinning out of control.

"It's your fault!"

"No, it's your fault."

"You annoying…!"

"Idiot king, your sword feels like a toothpick, whereas I could crush you right now with my hands."

Nayomi rolled her eyes, shooting apologetic looks to Aladdin and co. while Kazu and tiny Sinbad argued back and forth. Nayomi had managed to finally do something right with her magic by amplifying Sin's voice so it didn't sound like a munchkin. However that backfired when he and Kazu wouldn't stop arguing.

"Alright boys," she said. "Let's focus on the main problem."

"The problem is that I can't rule my country like this." Sin huffed, crossing his arms.

"Who says you'll be going back, if at all, as king? Nayomi will just rule as the Queen of Sindria instead, after all her people live there too."

"As open as I am to that idea, I'd rather her be ruling _without_ being my substitute. And I'd like to be alive."

"Doesn't matter, she's a better ruler than you'll ever be. Dead or alive."

"That has nothing to do with this, Kazu." Nayomi desperately tried to cool the two hot-headed males. Aladdin found this amusing and did nothing to stop them.

"You're right, Nayo," Sin agreed. "The problem is your little servant friend here is hiding secrets and doing outrageous things that put us in danger."

"No, the problem is your disrespect. I am _not_ Queen Nayomi's servant, I'm her comrade since the beginning of time!" The oni roared as his emotions got the better of him. His tall, true form overwhelmed the ship, rocking it back and forth.

"Kazu!" Nayomi gasped, her bracelet instantly turning into staff form. Panicking inside, she remembered how her magic wasn't working due to her hangover. Nonetheless, she was the only one who could subdue the oni.

Sinbad sweatdropped and panicked. Normally he could play this off with nonchalance but being the size of a salt shaker did not help when facing up against an oni that seemed the size of a djinn. He quickly equipped his Baal djinn, knowing the only thing he could do was give Kazu merely a scratch - _maybe_ poke an eye if he was lucky.

The 10 foot redheaded oni felt the pulsing of adrenaline throughout his veins as his blood boiled with emotion. This _idiot_ king would never understand the bond he shared with his queen nor would he know what they've gone through together. Summoning his jet black sword, the oni's crimson eyes burned like fire - then one turned white, and one turned black. Meanwhile, his queen growled and drew up the magoi in her 'well'. Bright light surrounded Kazu and then _pop_!

"I am never letting Kazu let me drink again."

"Queen Nayo…" Aladdin trailed off as Kazu shrunk - but of course not back to normal. Soon he joined Sin along the deck floor, no taller than Nayomi's pinky finger.

"Are you serious?" Kazu asked. "I don't enjoy being small."

* * *

 _ **So slightly anti-climatic. Don't forget, I owe you a one-shot and/or you can ask questions and I will answer - spoiler free of course!**_

 _ **By the way, Kazu is a good looking oni, with a good face and build - not a creepy monster oni.**_

 _ **Next chapter for sure is a new arc, plus a battle and a new character... one of your favorites probably... ENJOY!**_

 _ **XO,  
haylo-chi**_


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 ** _Thanks for reading and all your support! :* I wrote this with a partial migraine so please read with caution XD Characters might be OOC (Out of Character). I keep lying because I promise things in the next chapter but then I overwrite and run out of room haha._**

* * *

"Well this did not turn out as planned." Nayomi groaned looking at the two miniature versions of Kazu and Sinbad who were tussling on the deck of the ship. She rubbed her head.

"Uh, Your Majesty, what's with your magic?" Alibaba inquired.

"I have a hangover, but nothing like this has happened before. Kazu said he'd explain."

"Oi."

An unknown voice, yet oddly familiar, rang out above the crew on the deck. Nayomi looked up to see a man with pale skin, braided hair, and a knowing smirk on his face, floating above the ship. Realization flashed through his red eyes.

"Sinbad's wife?" He pointed at the Queen.

"Purple eyeshadow!" She pointed back at him.

"EH!?" They both exclaimed.

"Judar, what are you doing here?" Aladdin asked, shock on his face. "How come you weren't at the battle at Magno-"

The magi that cursed his destiny ignored his fellow magi. "'Purple eyeshadow'..." He interrupted, perturbed.

"You don't remember me?" Nayomi asked, raising an eyebrow. Morgiana and Pisti felt a wave of deja-vu.

"Naw, why should I?"

"Because you called me Sinbad's wife…"

"So? Ya sayin' you're not one of his women?"

A vein ticked in Nayomi's head as she closed her golden eye and sighed. "My word, why are men so forgetful?" Judar shrugged, nonchalance in his eyes. "I assumed you'd know who I am since that's all you called me was _his_ wife the entire time."

The black-rukh magi thought for a moment. "Oh. Yeah." Nayomi waited. "I saw ya no that long ago. Did ya-"

"I'm Queen." She declared, a flash of warning in her eye.

"Ah." Seemingly disinterested, Judar's eyes wandered down to her feet where Kazu stood, small and defiant. "Ah, it's twerp #2, and oh! Is that you Sinbad?" He laughed and stooped down, ignoring Kazu's threats. "You're tiny."

"Is that so?" The king stood with his arms crossed. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wandering around really, I'm so bored. I saw the Sindrian flag on this ship and thought I'd stop by."

"Mess around, you mean."

Judar grinned. "Gimme food."

"We don't have enough." Pisti spoke up. "There's only enough rations for a few more days."

"Where ya headed?"

"My kingdom." Nayomi narrowed her eye.

"Oh." The magi wandered towards a barrel near the cabins and pulled out an apple.

"Hey!" Pisti protested as he took a big bite.

"Calm down twerp #3. If ya wanna restock there's an island port not too far from here."

"Really?" Aladdin asked suspiciously and Morgiana narrowed her eyes. According to Kazu, the Captain's map, and Sinbad's knowledge of the seas there would not be land anywhere near until a small island off the coast of Queselle. This was where Nayomi and Kazu had decided would be the stronghold before facing Al-Thamen.

"Yep. Full of beautiful women." Judar floated back up into the air, another smirk on his face.

"Really?!" Sinbad, Alibaba, and Aladdin all perked up at that, eyes shining with undisguised lust.

"Idiots." Kazu grumbled as the women rolled their eyes, shuddering.

"Just letting ya know, Kou's patrollin' these seas." Judar added, drawing another apple toward him with magic.

" _I'm_ the High King of the Seven Seas." Sinbad boasted, eyes flashing dramatically and Pisti regretfully watched yet another precious apple float away.

"Whatever, short stuff." Judar laughed, and with a flash he was gone - with more apples.

"What the heck." Nayomi grumbled.

"So you seem to know a lot of people." Morgiana commented.

"Yeah, I've been around." Nayomi sighed and looked down at Kazu. "I'm thinking we should ignore what he said."

"Why?" Alibaba almost wailed, then cleared his throat. "Wouldn't it be best to, you know, stock up on supplies?"

"Stock up, indeed." Pisti sniffed and Morgiana growled.

"But Alibaba, we need to get to Queselle." Nayomi added gently, although the look in her eyes suggested a challenge.

"Now, Nayo." Sinbad said, closing his eyes. "Think responsibly."

"Responsibly?!" Kazu sputtered. "All you guys are thinking of is perverted thoughts! To think a magi would have thoughts like that too!" Morgiana, Pisti, and Nayomi all nodded their agreement and Aladdin looked at Kazu with a shocked face.

"Kazu." Sinbad sighed wistfully. "My poor inexperienced boy, have you never thought of a woman in a certain way?" The Ladykiller of the Seven Seas was ready to teach the oni the wondrous world of women. That idea flew out of his mind when he was dangled above the waves of the ocean by Queen Nayomi.

However, before anyone could do or say anything else, one of the ship mates announced, "Land ahead!"

Sinbad, held in Nayomi's hand, grinned triumphantly. "Come now, Nayo-chan, what's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

 ** _Indeed Sinbad, what's the worst that can happen? Chapter 18 should be out soonish and I promise action! Did you enjoy seeing Judar? Of course, Nayomi knows him, she's queen!_**

 ** _Feel free to ask any questions!_**

 ** _See you soon! XO, haylo-chan_**


End file.
